A Celebration
by Doubtthestarsarefire
Summary: Two years after the proposal Rose and Dimitri are finally getting married. Who would think these two planning a wedding would be easy? [[Romitri Multi-Chapter Fanfic]]
1. A Celebration

The sunset's orange light busted through the half opened blinds and filled the room with a soft and warm colour. As I felt the clarity projected on my face I opened one of my eyes – I was obviously still to sleepy to open both of them – and took a peak of the sleeping god lying next to me. From where I stood he clearly looked…heavenly – pun intended – his big arms, one beneath his pillow and the other draped over my waste in a sort of embrace, his face in a peaceful expression of pure rest. I smiled to myself within my own thoughts.

I scotched closer and started kissing his forehead, taking my time, moving slowly to his eyes, his cheek and finally kissing his mouth to which he responded an awaking smile.

"Good Morning …" My hand reached his face and I softly caressed it. His hand got hold of my back and held me into him tightly, still with his eyes closed.

"Can you wake me up like this every day?" He opened his eyes sleepily, looking at me with the most loving look in the world – thank god he didn't do this look often or else I'd be totally lost.

"No… but today is a special day" I grinned and kissed him again quickly pulling away "Happy birthday Comrade!" He let out one of his singular laughs "Do you want your present now?"

He suddenly look much more awake. With one of those quick guardian moves of his, he pulled me on top of him "I do…" he said with a very mischievous tone.

"Down boy, it's too early even for me, you'll get that part of the present later. Besides I think you'll like much better this part of the present" I smiled getting down on the bed and reaching for something on the nightstand.

"I doubt it…" he almost pouted while saying his which was kind of amusing. I turned back to him with my hand behind my back in suspense. He looked at me in expectation.

"Happy 29th birthday Grandpa" With my arm stretched I handed him a small envelope, smiling widely.

He held it, looking with confusion and surprise from the envelope to me "Thank you Roza" he smiled politely – and baffled because my presents usually were a lot bigger, flashier and humorous…it was hard to know what to expect when I would hand him out an envelope, and yet anything was possible with me.

He sit up straightening his back and proceeded to open it. I watched him attentively and excitedly while he took out a small card with some elaborate letters typed into it, and started reading it out loud.

 _Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov_

 _Are pleased to invite you to the celebration of their wedding_

 _On the date of:__

 _At:__

As he finished reading his smile could lid up the entire room. He looked up at me with an expression of pure happiness but also what I could detect as a hint of uncertainty.

"Are you serious?" He stared at me trying to put on a serious face but unable to – probably due to the fact that I had started laughing compulsively because of his inability to believe in what I had just given him…. Ye of little faith…. "Really?" I shook my head in confirmation once more.

Okay he kind of had a point. I had postponed setting a date for so long and had hinted more than one that I only would actually get married when I was 30. But isn't a girl allowed to change her mind for St. Vlad's sake?! I knew how much he wanted to get married, and how happy it would make him, so yes I decided it was time to set a date, I decided to do this for him.

"I just told you we can start to plan the wedding and all you do is stand there looking shocked? I don't even get a kiss?" I stood up on the bed walking to the edge of it "That's it, I quit…it's over!" I threw my arms in the air and suddenly felt a jerk on my arm that made me fall down on the bed. With this Dimitri got hold of me, pulling me close to him and kissing me. The joy that overflowed out of him was almost palpable. He pulled away slowly looking intensely into my eyes. "I love my present"

A strange thing to say considering it is Dimitri we're talking about, but he truly looked like a young boy on Christmas day. I smiled at him letting myself float in his contagious happiness.

"Ow this is going to be fun …"

* * *

 **Hi all you romitri lovers out there. This fic was on my list along with many others. It's a multi-chapter that tells the story of the process of those two in planning their wedding, and maybe in time, of the actual ceremony (let's see how it turns out shall we?)**

 **I hope you all like it, and stay tuned for the next chapter that's coming out soon. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers.**

 **Reviews – either of 1 word or 50 - are always a ray of sunshine in a cloudy day :D**


	2. Breaking the News

I woke up in an exceptionally cold November day with a startle. Stupid window had opened itself again with the dam wind, the progressive absence of the sun was reflecting itself on the outside temperature – well and now the inside temperature as well – and had woken me, because after a rather busy night, heated up by body warmth I had made the brilliant decision that body heat was in fact the only thing I needed, so the covers were everywhere except on me. With my eyes still closed I fumbled around with my hand looking for the fabric, opening my eyes with confusion and surprise I realised right side of the bed was empty.

I looked around, my vision still a little blurry from the sleep. The bedroom was small so from a scan I came to the fast conclusion that he wasn't in there. I got up closed the window and put on a sweat-shirt Dimitri had left on the bedroom chair. As I approached the door I could smell something in the air – my nose was renowned for its ability to smell food from quite a distance – I moved through the living room and into the kitchen where I found Dimitri with a very concentrated look flipping an overly cooked pancake.

"You know I love when you do breakfast but I love more to wake up in a Saturday morning with you next to me…" I sat on the high stool near the double sided counter "And … I think that's done"

He looked at me and as something had made a spark inside his head he quickly took out the pancake, put it into a plane and proceeded to put more batter into the pan. "Did you sleep well? You seemed tired last night" He gave me a wayward look through the corner of his eye.

"Well… you kind of tired me out…" I grinned back at him as I stretched to reach the plate and pulled to me. After dripping some syrup on it I started devouring the food – Dimitri was truly a god… besides looking as he did, doing all the amazing things he could he also knew how to cook wonderfully. Lucky me – I let out a groan of happiness as my taste buds screamed the halleluiahs. He smiled, he always relished my ability to enjoy food.

I caught a glance of the numbers on his wrist watch. It was 7 p.m.! Okay something was definitely going on, it was early even for him.

"Dimitri what's going on? You only wake up this early on the weekend when something is bothering you… come on, spill it out" I put on one of my serious looks. He slowly turned off the stove and turned to face me staring straight into me. Those stares that made me crazy, those stares that made it seem like I could feel him completely and at the same nothing at all.

"Your parents are in town, and are coming for dinner…" I nodded in compliance my mouth busy again with the pancakes. Giving him a look that transmitted a "And?..." I didn't have to wait a long time until he got to the main point of the problem though "I want to tell them tonight"

"Ow" I let out, looking down at my plate "Are you sure? We don't even know the date yet and…well…are you sure?"

He moved toward the counter and put his hands on the surface leaning slightly forward. "We could…not tell them….ever" I mumbled in a low hush.

"I'm sure. I don't want to delay it more than I have to. Most probably your father is already going to give me hell for not asking him first" He responded with an apologetic look to my shocked expression.

"Hell no! I'm not his property, especially considering he showed up in my life 18 years too late"

"I know Roza…I know, but you know how he is. He is…old fashioned in those matters"

"That's why you are worried? Because of my dad?" I was definitely a poor actress because Dimitri's apologetic – and may I say somewhat embarrassed – expression was indeed a response to my shocked look.

"And your mother…" He paused considering his answer "Actually I don't know which of them I'm more afraid of"

I wasn't hearing this…Dimitri Belikov, sensual beast, guardian god, killed i-don't-know-how-many Strigoi, and was turned into one just to come back to life again, was afraid of his fiancé's parents. It was even funny, though I was able to restrain myself from making a joke – hard, I know.

"You know…What they think doesn't matter, not to me, and it shouldn't to you either" He smiled affectionately and held my hand in his, kissing it softly.

I guess in some way he longed for their approval. He wanted them to like and accept him. His relationship with them wasn't amazing, I admit it, especially after all that happened – our, kind of illegal, hidden romance, him trying to turn me Strigoi, him trying to hunt me down and kill me – we could say that our history wasn't filled with sunshine and puppies. My mother though was starting to come to terms with it, my father was a little harder to decipher although his mobster past made him a little more dubious about everything.

"I kind of understand them though… If I had a daughter I don't know if I would encourage her to be with a guy like me… would you?"

My face turned from pensive to mischievous.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I would! Have you looked yourself in the mirror? I walked over to him and put my hands on his chest tilting my head in his direction.

"That's all I am to you, a boy toy? I feel used…" he wrapped his arms around my waste with a playful tone to his voice.

"Mostly yes, you have to admit, it is your best trait. Although sometimes it's nice to have you around… to carry heavy stuff you know…"

I held myself at the tip of my toes rubbing my nose against his, teasing him. Thankfully the outcome didn't disappoint. He let out one of those rasp laughs and with a sudden move he sat me on the kitchen counter. I was slightly higher than him, my hand pushed away a strand of his hair, caressing his skin as I did so. We kissed, first slowly, tenderly and then quickly – as it usually was with us –something in us started boiling inside, the kisses turned passionate and full of desire. His hand exploring my body, both of mine held tightly to the back of his neck. Sometimes I wondered how we could even be apart from each other without feeling some kind of withdrawal symptoms.

Dimitri pulled back leaving me in some sort of haze of frustration. Seeing my annoyed look he quickly added.

"I have to take a shower…" his mouth inches from mine.

"Can I join you?" I asked breaking the distance between us, trailing a pattern of kisses on his neck.

"The supermarket closes at 11, we have to –" I joined our lips together once more, silencing him.

"I'm a multitasker" I gave him an almost feline smile and got down from the counter. Heading towards the bathroom I slowly took out the oversized sweatshirt I had worn, dropping it on the floor midway, I felt his eyes fixed on my naked back.

* * *

We left the supermarket at 11 sharp, with the employees barely kicking us out. We stopped to eat something and returned home. While I started cleaning the house – mostly from the mess I had created during the previous week – Dimitri started the dinner preparations, because although I could make a mean scrambled eggs he was definitely the _chef_ in the house. What was the phrase I hear Olena say once? The best way into someone's heart is through their stomach. Well… it was worth a try.

Before we realised, it was five o'clock and dinner time was almost upon us. An earlier dinner, by my parents request since they didn't stay at Court and had still a fair journey back home afterwards.

Dimitri came out of the kitchen cleaning his hands with a piece of cloth, and only after did he look around to the space he had entered. The living room's couch was now slightly to the side in order to fit the foldable table, all set, and four chairs. Everything was shining except for a very tired Rose that was lying on the couch with a dirty rag on top of her chest.

"Wow…" Dimitri said glancing around and then, resting his eyes on me "I give it one day" he added passing through the couch and removing the rag from me, winking "Look at you! You know this morning's shower was completely useless don't you?"

"Argh" I moaned " Now I'm gonna have to take another one…" I moaned again, getting up and stomping my feet all the way to the bathroom.

"Well… honestly I don't think washing up was your top priority this morning…" I heard his voice coming out of the bedroom.

"Lucky for you it wasn't!" I screamed, making an effort for him to hear me over the shower water running. I didn't see it, but I could swear he had just made one of his delicious smiles.

When I came out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around my body and another one wrapped around my hair, I found Dimitri already dressed – he wore a dark grey buttoned up shirt and black trousers. I really felt a burning desire to strip it off him, and well… I was actually doing it in my mind, because I stood there for a couple of minute, frozen under the doorway gawking at him.

"You see something you like?" he said with a very, wilful, sexy look, peaking from the top of his book. I was transported to the 2 times when I had said that to him, snapping out of it I responded.

"Well… Yes… but between taking that shirt off of you and getting dressed myself I don't think we would have the time" He smirked and disappeared behind his book again.

I continued to rub my hair with the towel and sat down on an armchair on the other side of the room, hoping the distance would help me not to act according to my recent thoughts. Satisfied that my hair wouldn't get any drier I got up and walked to the closed next to the bed leaving the towel in the armchair. As I passed by Dimitri I winked at him, noticing that his look had once again, deviated from the book. As I took the dark blue dress out of the hanger I hear the doorbell.

"This is unbelievable! They are early! Why are they early?" I started panicking. I quickly put on the dress and turned to him so he could zip me up.

"Don't worry" he said after pulling the zipper and kissing my bare shoulder "I'll sacrifice myself for the greater good… are you going to wear the ring?" He asked, stopping midway out of the bedroom.

I understood the question. My parents had been away and out of contact for 6 months which meant that they didn't even know about the engagement, let along the wedding.

"Well… I don't think….should I?"

"It's just it's a little…noticeable" He said closing the bedroom door and heading for the main entrance. I could hear him welcoming them in. I quickly passed to the mirror to fix my hair into a messy high bun, and put some of what I like to call my _badass lipstick._

When I finally arrived to the living room I found Abe and Janine sitting on the couch and Dimitri on the side armchair. They were talking about something, I looked suspiciously at them wondering the topic.

"You are early you know?" Making my presence notice I leaned against the doorway, crossing my arms while carefully hiding the hand with the ring.

"Hello to you too daughter of mine" said Abe, who was as usual, wearing the most amusing combination of colours. I decided not to respond to his comment.

"So… how are you? Everything is going well? I said, a little awkwardly, sitting on the arm of the chair Dimitri was in. Honestly I never had ease in starting a conversation with any of the two…

Also the subjects were always weird … with Janine it was kind of limited since she couldn't very well share a detailed description of Lord Szelzky's day – the Moroi she was looking out for – and Abe…well I'm not sure I wanted ever to know about his day, mobster and trafficking deals were not really my cup of tea. Most of the times we were together there was something going on in our lives that demanded it – being Strigoi attacks, my running away to kill my Strigoi boyfriend or me getting short after being accused of killing the queen of Moroi – so we can say that the subject for conversations was always kind of a given. I couldn't picture being in the same table as those two discussing the weather or sharing cooking recipes.

"Everything is okay, I got reassigned, Lord Szelzky decided to reduce his protection detail since he got sick and doesn't get out of the house as much, so I'm now in charge of one of his grandsons…" Janine said with her usual serious look.

I noticed that they were sitting really close to each other, legs almost touching, Abe was looking at her while she talked with a… different, look. They must have decided to rekindle their relationship. Actually I don't know how I felt about this… I was happy for them… I guess.

"I'm going to check out on dinner" He patted my leg and got up, heading to the kitchen. I smiled and followed him with my eyes for a few seconds before returning my gaze to Janine and Abe.

He was talking about some weird situation that had happened to him at work, I honestly wasn't paying much attention, my mind was trying to think about the best way to break out the news. I came to the decision it was better to wait until dinner, at least that way if something went wrong I could easily stuff my mouth with food in order to avoid answering any questions. That moment came too quickly, with Dimitri sweet voice calling us to the table.

"Dinner is ready" he said putting on the centre of the table a big oven plate filled with a delicious Russian recipe I could hardly pronounce. I jumped at the sound of his voice heading the origin of the amazing smell, taking my place on one of the chairs. "I hope you like it , it is a family recipe" he added.

"Dimitri is a very good cook, truly!" I said reaching out for their plates with my right hand, obviously trying to hide the ring – thank god I was right-handed – so that Dimitri could serve them the food. While I look him in the eyes a thought crossed my mind that probably we should have arranged between us a signal to know when we should tell them. How would I know when it was the best time?

Unfortunately the opportunity came faster than I had expected.

"And you two? Is everything going well?" Janine asked between bites "Oh and the food is excellent Dimitri" He smiled in appreciation.

"Everything is great" I said casually, smiling softly at Dimitri.

"Really? Wasn't it hard? Moving in together?" Abe spoke at last. I am actually surprised it took him so long.

"No, well it's different from what we were both used to, but it wasn't hard" I said, compulsively turning my engagement ring around my finger, my left hand on my lap underneath my napkin. I looked at Dimitri with a _save-me-please_ or _join-in-anytime_ look, pleading for…something.

"Hum…" he started, looking very intensely at his plate and then turned his stare to Janine "I actually have something I want to tell you…"

 _Oh for the love of St. Vladimir are you freaking kidding me?! That was not what I had in mind… at all Comrade! We just started eating and you already busted out the bubble… really?_

He looked at me with a sort of desperation cracking through his usual guardian mask. I looked back with a surprised and shocked expression.

I turned to Abe and Janine and smiled – what you can call a yellow smile I suppose, somewhat fake and forced. After this point I can tell you that nothing was planned, my body just acted on its own.

I slowly put my left hand on top of the table, the Safire reflecting all the light in the room. I saw my mother noticing this, while my father continued to look attentively at Dimitri, waiting patiently for him to continue, while taking another sip of his metal engraved flask, obviously filled with blood.

"Hum…" His Russian accent peeking out as it did when he was most nervous "I asked Rose to marry me, and she said yes" He looked at me, although the expectation to hear my parents' response meant that his worry hadn't disappeared.

Abe put his flask down and was looking very… intense. My eyes dropped on my mother who I didn't understand if she was about to smile or scream. I slid my hand to Dimitri's covering it.

"Well don't speak all at once…" I finally said, trying to break the ice.

"Congratulations you two. I'm sorry, I was a little in shock" He patted Dimitri on the back with his hand, a little too strongly if you ask me, but he smiled openly "Do you have a date in mind? A venue? I know this great manor we sometimes use for…"

"We are not going to use a mobster house as a wedding venue Abe" I looked disapprovingly at him. Dimitri's expression lightened up a little.

"Have you really thought about this?" All eyes turned to the origin of the voice. Janine sat there, with a very serious look, staring straight at me.

"Are you kidding me?" I blurred out.

This was not fucking happening. I thought Abe would react like this, not Janine! I gave a quick glance at Dimitri, his guardian mask was up again, blocking out any emotions he surely felt, I couldn't help but wondering what was going on in his mind. He, like so many other guardians looked up at her, even idolized her. So it is probably not an easy blow to have someone you admire turn you down like that. Me? I was having trouble adjusting to the fact that my absent mother with whom my relationship was surprisingly improving, had just pronounced those words.

"Well, don't get me wrong…I'm glad that you are happy together…but coming out in the open with all this, especially two guardians with such a reputation as you two…"

Okay. Now I couldn't believe it! I had had enough. I looked straight into her eyes with an enraged expression. Dimitri quickly realised I was going to enter full-angry-rose mode because he put his hand on my leg, squeezing it softly, however, I couldn't be stopped.

"How dare you? You really don't know me at all if you think for one second that I care about what anybody thinks" I paused, the table remained silent. Dimitri spoke however, after a few seconds.

"I love Rose, no matter what. If it is our reputation you are worried about, I think you can rest at ease. Our work speaks for itself. We are known for being excellent guardians, not for who we go home to. I don't think anyone who has met us has ever said that it had interfered with our work, I doubt that will ever happen"

I squeezed his hand with mine. Still leaving my left hand on top of the table, firmly, almost as a statement. I knew Dimitri had two reasons for saying that. One obviously to make it quite clear of his position on the current situation. Two, to try and calm me down and dissuade me from doing…well…what I ended up doing a few seconds later. I knew he meant well and he clearly didn't want me to be hurt from what might come about in the remaining conversation. Also I could see Janine with an expression of someone who was about to say something. Abe silent, like watching a ping pong game between the two of us. But what can I say… I couldn't leave it at that. It was one of my greatest faults – I was working on it believe me, I truly was – but at the moment, I had to have the last word.

"I have no shame in who I love. I would rather marry Dimitri, or any other guardian" I clarified "A million times, than to be a frustrated, lonely Damphir having sex with a Moroi just for the sake of appearances"

Everything happened in some kind of a blur after that. I hear Dimitri exhale deeply in a mixture of exasperation and _I-knew-this-was-going-to-happen_. Abe took a sip, or many I don't quite remember, out of his flask looking shocked and amused at the same time – if that is even possible. Janine and I continued with the stare exchange, neither of us wanting to give in first.

"I never meant that" she finally said. And that was it, we spend the night not talking to each other, at least me, Dimitri and Janine. Abe and I exchanged some comments about a new Moroi law in approval by Council, but not much more. Eye contact was avoided, conversation was banned. The clinging of cutlery was the only sound in the house during the whole dinner.

And then it was over. My parents quickly found an excuse to leave and of course I didn't make any effort to prolong the evening.

"Well dinner was delicious Dimitri, but I have an early morning tomorrow and would like to get home before the sun reaches its highest" He said, getting up and clasping his hand together, glancing quickly at Janine, signalling her to get up as well.

I smiled – though I don't think I made a very good job at it – and accompanied them to the door, opening it. Janine got out and Abe stayed behind.

"Then tell me when you set the date okay?" he winked at Dimitri as he kissed me on the cheek. We both showed a hint of a smile, a little more honest this time at least.

"Goodnight Abe" I responded and as he joined Janine, I closed the door. With what seemed to be lead in my shoes I stomped my way to the bedroom, passing by Dimitri, neither of us looking at each other.

I threw myself on the bed staring at the white ceiling with so much anger I could have pierced a whole right through it. I heard the sound of plates and cutlery being moved around and then water running. I didn't get up. It was only after 20 minutes that I saw through my peripheral vision, a shadow in the bedroom doorway. He stood there looking at me, for what seemed like forever, then came closer to my side of the bed and sat down next to me, elbows supported on his kneed, slightly leaning forwards. We just stood there in silence. We were exhausted, burned out. Not physically obviously, we both knew the sensation of being physically tired, this was different. That feeling that you have when something you dreaded actually happens that mental exhaustion from trying to make yourself understand and then, finally, admitting that it had gone all wrong.

I tilted my head towards where he sat. "You didn't need to clean up all that stuff alone…" I broke the silence. He turned his face to me, slowly, almost like he had been interrupted from some deep thought that hadn't still quite left his mind yet. He looked at me with what seemed to be mix between apologetic and a pity look. He was probably thinking what had gone over me to offer to clean up the dishes.

"I'm sorry Roza…" He leaned back slightly, his hand finding my leg and caressing it "I didn't want it to go like this"

My hand found his "Don't apologise. It's my mother's fault, not yours" I looked back at the ceiling.

"Well…despite anything, I know how you were expecting her reaction to be…I'm sorry It went wrong"

"I really thought she and I were getting better…never mind, I don't care what she thinks, I don't care what anybody thinks…we're doing this, no question about it" I sat up sliding my hand up his back resting it finally at the back of his neck, drawing circles on it with my thumb "Anyway, we got Abe behind it…you know what that means, we'll probably will be entitled to a Godfather and everything" I winked at him. He chucked softly at my joke. Only me to make a joke after the dinner we just had…

He looked away again "You know she's only trying to protect you…"

"I can protect myself, I think we all should have come to that conclusion by now. I can take care of myself"

"I know that. But she's your mother Roza, she'll always want to protect you"

"She wasn't always around to _protect me,_ that didn't bother her then, why should she be concerned now?!" My tone of voice got a little out of hand.

"Why she wasn't back there is her issue, but she is now and even though it was the wrong way to approach it she just doesn't want you to get hurt"

I hugged him from behind, my hands close to his chest so I could feel his heart beating steadily.

"That's what mother tend to do…sometimes tough, they don't go about it in the best way…" He continued. I laid my head against his shoulder, looking into his strong neck partially covered by brown strands of hair.

"I guess I haven't gotten used to having a mother present in my life…" I felt him smile. I slowly felt my body warming up with the thought of his smile…he had that effect on me.

"Janine is very clever, so she probably also knows that you always end up doing what you set your mind to, no matter other's people's opinions, even hers"

"I told you…nothing can change my mind, not even if St. Vladimir raised from the dead and opposed to us getting married…" I said in a very serious tone, then kissing his shoulder. He let out one of those low rasp laughs of his "You are stuck with me Comrade"

He turned his head right and as he did I backed mine away. We looked into each other's eyes lovingly. We came closer again, this time joining our lips together. His warmth radiated from him as if filling the entire room. We stayed like that for a while – I had gotten used to losing count of time when we kissed – and as we broke apart for only one second I got on front of him, dragging myself into his lap and embracing him, while his hands moved to my hips. Suddenly he pushed me away, even if we were merely a couple of inches from each other it was like somebody had sucked the air out of the room.

"You know you have to talk to her eventually right? To apologize…" He looked at me attentively, almost trying to guess my reaction. I returned his stare neutrally like I was absorbing what he has just said and then hugged him tightly, mumbling into his chest in a low voice.

"I know…Not today though…today I'm still mad"

He laughed and reciprocated the hug, his arms locking me into his body, one of his hands slid to my hair stroking it softly and, as he did this, I felt myself drifting away, sleepily, relaxed within him.

"Of course Roza…" He whispered into my ear as he laid us both back on the bed and closed his eyes next to me.

* * *

 **Hello lovely readers, thank you so so much for the wonderfull reviews, you all have a place in my heart. Here is a little sneak peak, the thrid chapter's title is: A Date to set and a Place to choose**

 **I hope you all had a wonderfull beginning of the new year (i know i had, i was in Paris with friends ;) )**

 **As always... Reviews – either of 1 word or 50 - are always a ray of sunshine in a cloudy day :)**


	3. A Date to set a Place to choose

The car took another turn on the bumpy road making us wiggle at the sudden and brusque movement. My phone almost slid of my hands as I tried for the thousands time to write a text. I looked angrily at the man behind the wheel dubious of his driving skills – not that mine were amazing, but I would have been a lot less reckless than him on such a road, especially because we were in no hurry to get back. The sun was shining outside of the darkened SUV window, quite unexpectedly for an early December's day, nevertheless the strange climate conditions had been the reason why we had departed Leigh early, right after the Friday morning classes. Lissa was sleeping on the back seat next to me, her head pressed against one of those plane pillows I had bought for her – after too many car trips ended with a head ache from her weird sleeping positions – and the two front seats were occupied by Jack and Logan who looked sternly into the road. I resumed my attention to my phone, trying again to type something coherent – if the road would let me, or rather Jack's driving.

It was only after I finished typing did I realise that the recipient of my text would be sleeping at the moment… better not send it after all. Dimitri was after all in the night schedule, since he was not obliged to attend stupid and tiresome university – I never thought I would ever say this but I really missed the combat lessons, I would die for some action instead of the boring theoretical classes we had to preside all day. I threw my phone to the car seat, looking to the window. I groaned almost silently, the blackened windows didn't allow me to see anything besides a flint of my own reflection – with conveyed a rather sleep deprived hungry girl. I reached for the magazines that lied on the floor of the car, I laughed to myself as I picked one up and read the title "You & Your Wedding" and another one "Luxury Weddings" and another one "Brides". I opened the first one and starting looking at one specific article that listed a to-do-list for organizing a wedding.

"Be careful you might get ideas" I heard a sleepy voice say next to me. Lissa took the pillow from around her neck and reached one of the magazines now scattered on my lap "Do you know the date yet?"

"You know here it says that we first thing we should choose is the place, 'cause it may not be available at all times for weddings…" I said, not taking my eyes of the page.

"Well….do you know where you want it to be?" Lissa was looking rather amused at my interest for the wedding article…

I couldn't blame her, if I stood back right now and looked at myself I would laugh ridiculously at the situation, me Rose Hathaway, guardian with uncountable kills, stubborn rebel reading girly wedding monthlies. But well, I had to start somewhere, this was new territory, and as my great guardian skills dictated, I had to gather as much information as possible.

"I don't know … We haven't talked about it much, we haven't been together for 3 weeks…" I looked at her with a relieved expression "Thank god for the holiday on Monday! I love big weekends"

She laughed softly at my relief to get away from university, it was known that despite Lissa's eagerness for knowledge, my low passing grades were to me, prove of my dedication as her guardian.

"Well nevertheless, you usually are the one good at this type of things….decorations…girly party organizations… dresses. I honestly don't care about those things, at least not in the same way as you do" I gave her a sorry-but-it's-true look.

"Rosemary Hathaway if you think you are going to marry Dimitri in a black dress and combat boots you are horribly mistaken!" She spoke very firmly and seriously. I was almost afraid of her for a couple of seconds.

"Well it's not like I can wear white, first it's not my colour, seconds, I have a slight feeling it stands for purity and….well…virginity..." she looked at me very attentively almost praying silently I wouldn't say what I was going to say "Because let me tell you that that boat has sailed... looong ago" I leaned back in my seat smirking at myself with what I though was a way too proud look on my face.

"You are too perverse for your own good, you know that?"

"Yes Dimitri is a poor unfortunate soul who had absolutely no blame or responsibility on that certain matter….obviously" I stoke my tongue out.

"I don't care you, my friend are wearing white" Lissa concluded directing her stare back at the magazine and suddenly looking very joyful. He turned the page to me and pointed to the central picture "Wouldn't this be the perfect place?!" The picture showed a beautiful deserted beach with the sun reflected on the water. The sand decorated with flower petals marking a path to an elaborate altar.

"Well…I think the sun would be bothersome for a couple of our guests…" I looked at her with an witty look.

"You're right…I didn't think of that… Maybe in a beautiful forest with the trees decorated with lights and…"

"The security detail for that would be insane!" I cut her off.

"Okay stop, it's your wedding you shouldn't be thinking about me or any other person for that matter – well expect Dimitri"

"It's my wedding, and for that reason I want to be focused on Dimitri thank-you-very-much, not the fact that you might be abducted by Strigoi hiding in the trees" she responded with an exasperated look.

"Okay fine we'll return to that later…how long does it say in the article the planning should take?"

"Around 8 months…"

"Well that would be fantastic, a summer wedding! July or August. University starts in September, so before that would be great actually"

"Oh yes…I forgot we have our life planned according to university timetables… fantastic" I rolled my eyes "Anymore dates your Highness needs me to strike out?" I asked pretending I had an invisible pen and pad in my hands.

"You can be really annoying sometimes you know?" she shoved my arm softly with her fist.

"I have heard that before…"

* * *

After we escorted Lissa to her personal quarters I returned home in quite of a hurried pace, eager to slip into bed and sleep for….well for as long as I could, since it was already 5 p.m. I opened the door as quietly as I could and got rid of my guardian uniform in the living room, leaving it on top of the couch – almost making my territory mark because the whole room was way to tidy, clearly I was away for a long time. I head to the bedroom on the tip of my toes, knowing that Dimitri had a very light sleep – usual guardian trait – and covering myself with some of the comforter I lied next to him, inches from each other, afraid that my sudden presence would wake him. As I had predicted he turned to face me, his eyes closed, he slid his arms around me, pulling me into his embrace and rested his head on the dip of my neck. His warmth cradled me into sleep.

Four hours later we woke up peacefully and decided to stay at home for the day just enjoying each other's company, which we proceeded on doing rather…enthusiastically… for the rest of the morning – can you blame me? I had been away for 3 weeks!

After lunch we were just lying around on the couch, watching TV, rather lazily because honestly I wasn't paying much attention to the myth-buster documentary Dimitri was so entertained watching.

"Were do you want to have the wedding?" I asked him, catching him a bit off guard, I looked up at him, pulling myself slightly higher from our entangled position.

"Hum…I don't know…Where do you want to have the wedding?" I saw a hint of a smile as his thumb caressed my cheek.

"I don't know" I gave him a defeated look, which was quite rare for me, I image that was why he laughed.

"This is not going to be easy is it?" he asked, smiling.

"Is anything ever easy with us?" I sat up, adjusting myself between Dimitri's legs "Well, I thought we could get married in July, or August 'cause it's before university starts and all the magazines say it's the right amount of time to plan anything" I said this without breathing, splitting it out really fast. He looked a mixture between surprised and amused.

"Magazines? Am i to believe that you…you read wedding magazines?" okay now he just looked like he was having too much fun with the matter.

"Yes…yes I did, but it was partially Lissa's fault, she had them in the car..." he looked at me with a smirk on his face "It was a 4 hour journey!" he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"It's fine by me. Do you want to do it in a church? Or just a normal party venue?"

"Well…we are atheists, both of us… but I like the visual of the church, I'd like a place with history behind it…also, you always said it brought you peace. But I don't know…is it blasphemy if we get married in a church without being religious? We would probably get hit by lightning or something…" he let out one of his husked laughs of him.

"I don't think so…well we can book the church for one day, we don't have to have the priest himself."

"Really we can do that?" I looked at him surprised about his knowledge in this stuff, I realised that he had probably witnessed a lot of wedding in the Damphir community where he lived.

"I don't see why not. Humans hire notaries to preside the weddings, we can do the same…do you know any church you would like to use?"

"…I have been thinking…I have this one church, it really helped me once….but it's far away…"

"Where is it? I'm sure we can make some arrangements" he showed a comforting smile. I straightened up, sitting on my knees so I got closer to him.

"Well…it's in Baia…" I smiled widely, almost childlike. He didn't respond. His smile faded into a blank surprised stare. "Just hear me out… I really felt at home I was a wreck and I felt I belonged, and I don't know which church is it, but we went there for Easter, it was really beautiful and in some way it brought me peace. And I really want your family to be a part of the wedding, and I don't know if they could afford coming here, all of them, so it would probably be easier if we went there. And… well….yeah that's it would be great." He listened to my fast ranting in complete and utter silence, staring right into my eyes as I poured all of it out. And then out of nowhere he hugged me. He pulled me in his arms with all of his strength, pressing himself on me I could feel his love trough the touch of our skin. We sat there for what I tough were a couple of minutes, in silence. His whole body was contradicting itself, his slow heavy and deep breathing enlaced with the fast paced beating of his heart. He finally let go, slowly, he put his hands around my face and broke the silence, his voice slightly cracked from emotion. I couldn't help but show surprise, I rarely got the chance to see him vulnerable, but I loved that he wasn't afraid to show me this side of him, even if it wasn't very often.

"I would love that Roza" he pressed his lips against mine softly and as we broke apart I smiled tenderly, laying again on his body, my head against his chest, hearing the slowly steading beat of his heart. I loved everything about us, but I especially love these moments, these unique seconds that only I could see, were he would completely let go of everything, shamelessly and would submit himself in a way that was impossible and non-existent to anyone else. In those moments where we were completely each other's.

"Thank you Roza" he whispered softly and I couldn't help but close my eyes and smile.

* * *

 **Hello hello, sorry about the delay on posting, i had an exam and it didn't go very well so i guess my inspiration was at a low point. But here it is! I hope you like it. As usual the next chapter's title is: "The Guests" (well although some you already know after this chapter ahah)**  
 **I hope you are all okay, i really liked writing this one, i wanted to show that even the strongest male character has moments of vulnerability and emotion. 3**

 **Reviews – either of 1 word or 50 - are always a ray of sunshine in a cloudy day :)**


	4. The Guests

My heavy footsteps echoed throughout the marble hallway as I practically dragged myself to our house. The gym bag strap weighted a ton on my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes with my forearm, the rays of sunrise hit directly through the windows and my eyes were starting to odd the abundance of light. I cursed silently at the people who designed this, okay they thought, since it was a Damphir residence building, we would be appreciative of the fact that it allowed in as much light as possible, they didn't think however that since we have crazy-as-hell-Moroi timetables he presence of light would screw up our Melatonin levels and sleeping schedules.I finally got to the door and clumsily opened it trying to avoid at all cost the unnecessary exposure to the light – and I really love the sun, so you can kind of imagine how tired I was. As soon as I got in I thanked all the little saints in the sky – and Dimitri – that the blackouts were down and that the only thing lighting the room were the lamps on the nightstands. I leaned back on the closed door and dropped the gym bag on the floor. Now aware of my arrival Dimitri came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist – very low in his waist may I add – and a smaller one around his neck which he was using to dry out his hair. I stood there gawking at him – I believe with my mouth half opened – almost letting it sink in to my slow paced brain the sexy god I had standing in front of me, probably looking myself like a sweaty, exhausted, beaten up homeless person.

"Hard training I see…" he smiled kindly at me, heading towards the bedroom and sitting on the bed, continuing the hard task of untangling his hair. "Oh, I ordered dinner"

"You have no idea… the guy was a mess in the movements but he was I think trice my size and weight so yeah…I'm dead right now…" I followed him into the bedroom and leaned into the door frame "You did?" only now processing the last thing he had said "what did you order?"

"You'll see" he winked and then put on a very provocative and teasing look "Did you win?"

"Obviously!" I pretended to look insulted "I'm shocked you had to ask that!... You must pay for that insolence" I slowly approached the bed as I pronounced each and every word. I watched him stop what he was doing and put his hand on the bed for support while leaning slightly back. I got close and slid each of my legs next to his, facing him. He remained with his usual serene look, like nothing at all was happening. I absolutely could not accept that, Dimitri Belikov, god of god's had to surrender at my ministrations. I pushed him on the shoulders and watched him fall back on the bed – obviously I didn't have enough strength to do that, not right now at least - but one of my guilty pleasures regarding Dimitri was when he pretended that I was physically stronger than him – I leaned myself against him making every intention of eliminating the distance between every inch of our bodies. I rubbed softly my lips against his, and in a stroke of yearning he jerked his face upwards clashing our lips together into a passionate kiss. My hands quickly jumped to his wet hair, as his danced around my back getting a hold of my top and making all efforts to pull it off. All the pain my body felt a few minutes ago had disappeared - or had at least been overpowered by the lust I was feeling right now. Our mouths almost never parting from each other's, like in a game of who could hold their breath longer. Time must have lapsed because suddenly I realized that my bra had vanished and so had my gym leggings. God Dimitri had fast hands ... God I loved those hands. I pushed away for a second, standing a few inches from him, just enough so I could stare into those delicious chocolate brown eyes. I loved when I could make him feel like that, when I would make those eyes show desire and lust and even something more…pain or a desperate craving for something…for me, almost like the need for air.

I decided to end his silent suffering by bringing us together again. We just had begun to pick up the pace when I heard the doorbell ring. I pulled away – again – looking confused.

"Dinner" Dimitri said, between husked deep breaths "Hum…Rose I can't go to the door…" he smiled with a bit of embarrassment in his voice and he quickly glanced down and up at me again. I looked down as he did so, noticing a protuberance in the towel that was wrap around him and I couldn't help but smirk back at him.

"Okay Comrade don't worry, I'll go to the door" I winked and laughed at his now very embarrassed look. As I walked midway out of the bedroom I noticed my absence of clothes so I made a small detour and picking it up from the armchair I put on Dimitri's leather duster and buttoned it up looking back at him over my shoulder with a very provocative look to which he simply responded by smiling helplessly and looking at the ceiling.

I got to the door to be surprised by a pizza delivery boy – Dimitri knew me so well… - after I paid him I returned to the bedroom with the 2 boxes and the 2 beers and put them on top of the low chest-drawer. Re-assuming my previous position on top of Dimitri – still with the duster on, thinking it would give him something more to undress off me - and clearly making sure I was rubbing my leg against his….well his "sensitive parts"…as I did so. He had barely finished unbuttoning it all when I heard my phone ring. I groaned loudly.

"Forget about it" he said in a hushed tone, loosely grabbing my arm as I quickly got off of him and stretched out to reach my phone. I groaned again as I saw the ID caller on the screen. Janine Hathaway. My mother had perfect timing sometimes….gosh. Since the disaster dinner last month I had called to talk to her and we had both apologized – a little more me than her, but that's beside the point – she was able to, kind of, give her blessing, never fully dismissing on letting us know that it was going to be a troublesome matter, for everyone. Nevertheless we were on "better" terms again. I put the phone down, deciding to ignore her call. I would respond later, right now I had more…urgent matters to take into hands – literally.

I returned my look to a very frustrated Dimitri, giving me an annoyed look from all the interruptions.

"There there I'm all yours now" I said lying on my side next to him and covering his cheek with my hand. He smirked

"I thought you would never say that" and he pulled himself over me in a quick movement, holding my head so that our lips could meet once more, and leaving the towel forgotten on the corner of the bed.

The pizza was half cold when we got to it but we really couldn't care less. While Dimitri got up and went to the kitchen to get a bottle opener I reached out to the last drawer on his nightstand and took out an old oversized – for me at least – t-shirt and put it on. He opened the beers and handed one over to me. We started devouring the food, hungry from the hard day's work and well…the exhausting and yet satisfying early activities. Suddenly I remembered something, my hand jolted to my forehead and I jumped of the bed kneeling in the floor looking for something. Dimitri looked at me very curiously.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked while he nibbled the crust of his pizza.

"My phone, I have to call my mother before it gets too late! – AH!" I found it under the bed – it must have fallen off earlier – I sat up again and began dialling.

"Hathaway" I heard the voice answer.

"Hi mother" I responded biting off a small piece of peperoni pizza.

"Rose, is everything okay I called two times earlier"

"Everything is fine" I looked at Dimitri and smirked "I was training…"

"Oh okay… So, how's everything?"

"Everything is good, you know…work, training, home and repeating it the next day." It was unavoidable, there was always a certain level of awkwardness when we talked on the phone "Boring uneventful stuff" she _mm_ in agreement.

"And the wedding plans?" my face showed a hint of surprise and then I rolled my eyes as Dimitri had a tell-me-what-are-you-talking-about expression.

"It's going good, we decided to do it in July or August" I made a signal to Dimitri touching my engagement ring, letting him know it had to do with the wedding topic "But I'll let you know when we are sure, we still have to talk to the church to figure out the exact date"

"Which church is it?"

"It's a surprise…. For now"

"Okay then. Goodnight Rose, give my best to Dimitri"

"Goodnight" I ended the call resting the phone on my nightstand and returning my attention to the pizza.

"What is a surprise?" Dimitri asked, finished with his food he leaned back, putting a pillow between him and the wall.

"The church" I answered with my mouth full.

"You didn't tell her?" He looked a bit surprised and disapproving.

"No, I'm not in the mood today to hear that it is a bad idea, because it's too far away or … whatever" I put the cardboard boxes on the floor next to the bed and snuggled next to Dimitri "She'll find out when we set the date 'cause then there's nothing she can do about it" I looked up at him and stuck out my tongue. His hand reached for my face and stroked it softly.

"About that, we have to decide who are we going to invite" he said smiling at my surprised expression "I saw the scheduled to-do-list you put on the fridge" he grinned widely – which was something I loved watching him do because it was so rare.

"Very good boy…" I got out from his embrace and took something out or the drawer next to the bed, returning to the previous position with a small pad and a pen in my hand "Lay it out on me"

"Well since we're doing it in Baia you can put down my family obviously"

"Okay" I wrote down all the names of his family – that honestly almost filled the small piece of paper. I turned it around "Lissa, Christian…" I looked at him waiting his approval. He nodded positively.

"Do we count with us or not? For the total number of people?" He asked.

"Well we are quite indispensable for the whole matter" I laughed "But for now let's just put everyone else "Well…Janine and Abe… I guess"

"Yes, obviously Roza…"

"Well if they end up coming"

"Just write them and don't stress about things before they happen"

"Yes Master Zen Wizdom… more…more" I looked at him hoping he would say something. We knew a lot of people, well we were quite famous in the guardian world – more Dimitri than me obviously, but I was slowly getting there – nevertheless people we would actually feel comfortable having at our wedding, was a different matter.

"Well it depends…who do you want to invite?" He responded with a very tender look.

"I… I would like to invite Sydney but I don't know to a certain point how Adrian would react upon going…"

"Well, just put down the name, and then you'll talk with them"

"Anyone you would like to invite?" I asked kissing his hand that still rested on my cheek.

"I don't know…I think maybe Alberta, she always knew about us and she has always been a good friend…but I don't know if she can take leave from the academy…"

I smiled and wrote down the name. It was different for him. He had always been very private about his personal life, he had friends of course but well he never let go much of himself to others, but Alberta had always an ease to talk to him, and she had been so gracious about us this whole time, even during the academy. I thought it was a nice to invite her.

"I'm not seeing anybody else…but I think we gathered up a nice group" I started counting: _Yeva, Olena, Karolina, Sonya, Viktoria, Paul, Zoya, Katya, Lissa, Christian, Janine, Abe, Adrian, Sydney…Eddie (Adrian's guardian) Declan, Alberta…around 5 guardians for Lissa, 3 guardians for Christian…_ "Well it gives us…25 people. Not bad, we never wanted a lot of people either way so it's great" I smiled up at him.

"Sounds good, now we just have to talk to everybody"

"Well, maybe I can talk to everybody and you handle the church"

"Okay…May I ask why?"

"Maybe because If I take care of the church with my deep knowledge of Russian we would end up getting married in a barn…with a polar bear presiding" I threw the pad to the nightstand and rested my head on his chest. I felt one of his arms holding me tight as the other one drew the comforter on top of us.

"How did you know? That is actually the typical marriage ceremony in Siberia" He let out a few rasp laughs and turned off the lights.

* * *

 **Here is another one! My exam went terribly, i'm gonna have to redo it...but in the mean time i felt inspired eheh...**

 **I hope you liked this one...The title of the next one is: _"A Special Outfit"_**

 **As always: Reviews – either of 1 word or 50 - are always a ray of sunshine in a cloudy day :)**


	5. A Special Outfit

You know that expression that says "boring someone to tears"? Well, if we applied that I would be crying my heart out. Moroi Court had its perks, like the amazing windows in the housing building, the restaurant wing, the spa and leisure wing – which I admit I only used once or twice but it was heaven – but the regular Royal meetings blew everything away from my mind. The most boring and tiring gatherings I have ever experienced – even comparing to history of Moroi culture back at the academy, because then at least I was sitting down. These… things … were the worst, probably just because of the awful combination that they implied. We – guardians – would have to stay up against a wall, pretending a Strigoi attack was imminent – although it was very very unlikely that would happen – staring at the walls, ceiling, we reach a point where we make up things to look at, and culminating all of the above was the fact that we – or at least me – couldn't understand a single thing about Moroi legislation and burocracy.

So there we were. At the same-old amazingly boring royal meeting room – it's every single detail already carved painfully into my mind – after a tiring week of guardian work, university – the December preparation for the exam season was the worst - field trips and 4 late nights at the gym every week. I was, as you say, totally burned out. And as if that wasn't enough punishment we had the once-a-month-routine of 4 hour-drive back to Court and went directly to the stupid meeting, making this an all-nighter for me – Lissa had slept on the car. Thank god for Christmas holidays, which meant our stay wouldn't be of the usual 2 days but 3 blissful weeks. Nevertheless my physical and psychological exhaustion my work wouldn't be impaired – or at least I was making my best be effort for it not to be.

When you are tired you're mind often goes for the weirdest and most unusual thoughts…well…I'm no exception. My stare jumped from the spider on one the windows across the room to the guardians bellow making me remember that one of the discussing topics that Lissa had mentioned was change of the uniform. She had told me a week or so ago that one of the members of court had pitched the idea of changing the design of the royal court guardians – which I clearly remembered thinking it was an unnecessary and high-maintenance decision. My brain in all its splendour started to think about the wedding, and what were we going to wear – great association of ideas I know. Guardians – especially royal guardians – were known to use their uniforms for special occasions, almost like army officers and such. And although I didn't dislike the black and white clothes itself I started to picture me and Dimitri on the beautiful amazing Russian church with our black and white uniforms – I was so discussed by the simple mental image of it that it startled me from the mental haze I was in.

"Do you think we have to get married in our guardian uniforms?" I whispered to Dimitri who was a meter away from me. I had clearly woke him up from a haze as well – although his was probably more work focused than mine – the randomness of the question and the fact that we had had barely no time to talk since me and Lissa had arrived probably also didn't help. He looked at me like I was an alien.

"What?" he responded in a very low voice. He looked away for a second almost trying to remember my question – or maybe just trying to make sense of it – and asked again with a defeated and confused look "What?"

"Well, you know guardians use their uniform for everything official and important, it's almost like they don't have any more clothes for heaven's sake…" I gave to small side steps reducing the distance between us "Anyway, I was thinking if we had to get married in it as well, and since they are changing the design we could pitch in a few ideas…well at least make it a little more…celebratory…you know what I mean?"

I could see in Dimitri's expression that he was tempted to answer _no_ he just remained silent while looking at me straight in the eyes in a disbelieving way. Maybe I was an alien…a really tired alien.

"Because…" I continued since I had no response from him "it's now like I care a lot about fashion as that stuff, that's more Lissa's department, but I want to look hot in my wedding, and…" I looked down at my attire "I'm sorry but you can't look hot in these things…"

Dimitri smiled and looked back to the wall opposite to us. "You look amazing in anything Rose…but no, we don't have to get married in our guardian uniforms" I saw that he held back a smile as he went in guardian mode, again. I can say that I tried to be focused…it didn't go very well…

The meeting lasted two more painfully boring hours. It reached a point at the end where I had to resort the extreme measures, so I was basically undressing Dimitri with my eyes – while trying not to make it too obvious because he was standing right next to me. At least that made me stay awake until it ended. As it did I basically pushed Lissa out of there, reaching her office as fast as we could – since, and to my dismay, she still had to organize a few papers before going to bed.

"I still think there's something wrong with it… maybe you should wait a little more before you show it to the council" Lissa shot me a sharp look from her desk, where she was looking for some papers "…just saying…" I laid back again in the leather couch.

"Rose you are starting to worry me, what's the matter?" she came closer and sat next to me, which was strange since she had a ton of things to do. Oh gosh now I had her worried, what's wrong with me?

"Nothing…I'm just tired, and you know me, my brain goes all stupid when I'm tired…" She didn't seem very convinced but it was the best I could do, my body was going into automatic shutdown.

I know that the whole thing was a bit uncharacteristic of me. But the fatigue got hold of all of my will to think rationally. And for me to be tired is saying a lot, we Dhampirs have better stamina and resilience than normal humans do, but all of the past month had taken a toll on me, and surprisingly, even to myself this wedding topic, deep down, me, Rose Hathaway, miss-i-don't-care-about-what-anybody-thinks, was afraid of letting everyone down, especially Dimitri, because I knew how much he wanted this. If I was going to do this wedding thing, I was going to do this properly and with a bang – as everything else I did. Even if it meant killing me in the process…well that is exaggerated, it takes more than that to kill me…but I can say that if a Strigoi attacked right now I would probably be done for.

* * *

"Are you ready Liss?" I asked, again, from the outside of the bathroom on her office his a desperate look on my face "You asked me to call for the car at an exceptionally early might I add, and now everyone is waiting for us! Well for you actually"

"Okay, I'm ready let's go…" she said promptly appearing from the bathroom and rushing to main door "Come on then!"

"Oh now you are rushing me…" I said trying my best to follow her fast pace "Where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see" she looked back in a flinch and I could distinguish a track of an excited smile, that smile of hers when she teased me about something.

"We arrived the day before yesterday, you make me wake up at 3 p.m! I'm not ready for surprises yet" I grunted as we got outside and the sun was still annoyingly shining. I noticed the 2 extra guardians entering the car "Why the extra guardians Lissa?" I yawned.

"Because you are getting the day off" she smiled widely opening the back door of the SUV to me.

"I am? Why? You know I bitch about waking up early but give me a few minutes and I'll be fine"

"No, you have been working a lot, both studying and well…everything else. You need an extra day off, and also I arranged a surprise so we are going dress shopping…for the wedding, because I can't hear you anymore with you're absolutely preposterous fashion ideas for the uniforms" she giggled slightly and closed the door leaving us in the darkened back seat.

"Auch, you don't have to insult my fashion sense, I was tired I wasn't in control of my own thoughts" I stuck out my tongue at her and squeezed her hand "I'm insulted though…" she sent me a curious questioning look "you added 2 more guardians…I thought I was worth at least 3, this can damage my reputation you know?" I shot a serious look at her to which she responded with a laugh and hit my arm with her closed fist.

We got to Pittsburgh in around 1 and a half hours – I swear these guys knew some short cuts or something – most of which we basically slept through. The sun was almost down when we got there but thankfully and Lissa assured me that the shops closed at 7:30 p.m. as we got out I couldn't help to realise we were the centre of attention apparently Lissa had made an appointment and she must have said that we were some kind of famous people – to which the 4 guys in black and white uniforms kind of unwantedly helped sell out – because there was people waiting with champagne and very irritatingly perky faces.

"Who is Rose?" a red haired asked with an overly excited tone for this hour of the day – okay I kind of forgot they didn't know we had just woken up – _oohh this is going to be good…._

I raised my arm just an inch which obviously didn't go unmissed by the woman who approached me very quickly in her surprisingly big high wheels. She unceremoniously took my arm and basically dragged across the shop – which was overwhelming how big it was. As I glanced quickly back at Lissa I saw that she was following me with the 4 guardians around her. Her face showed how amused she was, probably even more so after seeing the panicked look I had just sent her.

We reached a small alcove with chairs against the walls and a circular pedestal in the middle, facing a huge glass that occupied the entire back wall. There was a small door that I imagined lead to a room where people could change into the dresses since this bigger space was opened to corridor we came from. The overly-excited woman turned to us again and gestured so we would sit down, doing the same herself.

"So tell me more about yourself and you hubby!" I exchanged a partially scared partially what-the-hell-is-this look with Lissa and thought to myself how nice it would have been to share the bond with her right now. The woman went on like nothing was happening "How did you two meet? What do you do for a living? Where is the wedding?" _Gosh was this a wedding dress fitting or a dam interrogation, who does this woman think she is?_ I looked at Lissa again she looked at me with the nicest and most warming smile, almost….argh…excited to hear my answer. She was always good with people, a lot better than me – although that was not hard – so she was actually enjoying this whole thing. Argh the woman started to look at me with a disappointed look, I really had to answer her….

"Well… we met…well…after I finished school…and…we are both….bodyguards…" okay don't blame me alright?! I was caught off guard…so my answers were pretty shitty "The wedding is going to be next August in Siberia – he is Russian" I added the last part quickly seeing the woman's chocked look. Well I guess most people that come dress shopping in Pittsburgh the farter they go to get married is Philadelphia or something…not Russia. When I finished she gave a squeal and asked me to accompany her the adjacent room where she gave me a pink robe and some slippers to put on while she fetch the dresses- I put on the robe deciding the slippers were just too much for me.

"You're maid of honour told me you hadn't shopped for any dresses yet so I'll bring you some different styles so you can see what you like the most" She said leaving the room, not giving me any time to answer, my though was that she really didn't care about my answer. She and Lissa had been talking and she probably had gathered from our early meeting that Lissa was far easier to talk to and to persuade than me. _I'm gonna kill you Liss…_ I got out of the room in my fabulastic silk pink robe only to be blinded by a flash followed by a giggle.

"Lissa, why in the name of Vladimir are you taking pictures?!" I put my hands on my waist trying to look as pissed off as I truly was – a hard task when you are in a pink robe.

"Evidence. If I say to people you actually tried on wedding dresses nobody will believe me" She grinned. I heard a quiet laugh from the back of the room. I put on my game face and stomped to the 2 guardians that stood close to the hallway.

"If any of you says a word of what happens today to ANYONE, you are both dead, you are ALL dead" I spoke a little louder so the other 2 guardians in the end of the hallway could hear me as well "Not a word! Believe me!" I think the message got through since they showed now very serious and frightened looks. Thank god my reputation preceded me…

For my infortune and Lissa's amusement the red-haired apparently called Clara (I only now remembered reading her name-tag) re-appeared – well I think it was her, because the only thing we could see was white, since the amount of dresses she brought were completely concealing her beneath the fabric. There had to be about 6 dresses on her! Her back hunched forward in order to support the weight. She gave me a signal with her head so I got in to the changing room, I obliged, part of me feeling sorry for the poor woman. And then the _real_ party started. I almost felt the need for one of those background soundtracks you find in really bad chick-flicks.

As I tried on the first dress I felt the urge to dig a whole on the ground right then and there and burry myself, with it on. I got out, first peaking slowly through the cracked door and then approaching the pedestal and stepping on to it. I shot Lissa a fiery angry don't-you-dare-make-a-sound look through the mirror and then, taking a deep breath I looked properly at myself. I looked like something between an exaggerated cartoon and a weird cake. The dress was very, VERY puffy, the bottom covered by several layers of tulle and had the top with a big draping that wrapped around the shoulders, all the fabric in satin, that overly shinned from the incandescent lights.

Lissa looked and me and smiled, almost a pity smile, dam…she knew this whole thing was rather painful for me, but even so she enjoyed it, she just couldn't help it. The woman started to explain the dress, something about princess style with embellished something…honestly I didn't really hear it, I was trying my best not to burst out laughing.

"I don't think it's you…" Lisa finally said with a compliant look.

"You think?!" I stated with a very ironic tone "I'm going to go and undress this and save us from further humiliation okay?" I got down from the pedestal at once and headed to the changing room not before sending a threatening look over to the guardians present.

The second dress was a little better – which actually isn't that hard considering the first one – it was tight fitted along the waist and thighs but then reaching the knees it...exploded… is the word better fitted. I got out with difficulty seen that the shape of it didn't allow much movement.

"Well… this one at least shows off my body…I'm not submersed in fabric anymore…" I thought out loud. Unfortunately Lissa heard me and as usual took too much of my words.

"You like it then?!" she said fast, with a wide smile on her face. I glanced over through the mirror to the guardians behind me whose eyes were too fixed on my, now very defined, body – we can say the guardian uniform doesn't put to evidence my curves.

"Yey yey yey….i never said _like_ you did not hear me profess that word…." Her smile fell "I can't even move in this!" okay now she had an irritated look "I'm sorry Liss but if I'm gonna get married I am going to have to be able to dance to the awful 80's music Dimitri is bound to put during the reception" I turned to look at her while she raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. Thank god some of Dimitri's never-show-emotion-vibes were starting to rub off on me because I was able to – quite skilfully – hide the fact that his love for 80's songs was actually starting to grow on me. "OR…imagine there is a str….an attack…I can't go running around in this" I replaced my words remembering about Clara's presence next to us, who was apparently very surprised that there could be an attack at my wedding. Lissa's eyes opened widely and suddenly and with all her royalty grace she turned her gaze to the red-haired woman.

"There is going to be a few … influential people in her wedding" she paused "And you know bodyguards…always on duty…" she laughed softly and a bit forced, although the Clara didn't seem to notice "But…" she turned to me again "you shouldn't worry about that Rose… but okay… it has to be practical…you are right"

Clara nodded very attentive to what Lisa was saying and helped me step down and off we went to try another dress. I was starting to feel like a Barbie doll.

"Third is the charm" Clara said with a grin as she opened the door for me. I looked myself in the mirror, thinking hard, because I didn't like it…but I also didn't hate it. This dress although not as thigh as the last one it still showed some of my awesome curves, it was almost a straight line to the bottom and it had a little bit a trail, just a little. It had a reasonable amount of cleavage. I came to the conclusion that the only downer of it was the lace and the decoration. It was all covered in very detailed lace with tiny pearls – probably just a cheap knock off of pearls. The shape of the dress was nice but the accessories ruined it. Everyone was looking at me – specifically at my pensive look – and I was kind of dreading to admit that I actually liked…some of it.

"Well…" that was all I had to say. Dam it, Lisa knew me too well. To my words she immediately started to smile "Stop it Liss!" I hastened to say, giving her a disapproving look "I really like the shape of it… and the cleavage… But it has too much lace and pearls….just too many details"

Clara seemed to be getting more excited as well – which I didn't know if it was the fact that I actually liked something or Lissa was just compulsing her to it. We walked back to the little room and I turned to her so quickly – I can't help my guardian reflexes – that she jumped slightly in surprise.

"Also, don't you have something with colour in it, like red…or grey…or black" her face showed confusion and scorn "Just a little detail with a colour other than white…just a small part" I quickly added trying to reduce her resentment for my will to have black in my wedding dress.

"I'm going to look, give a minute I'll be right back" she gave me a forced smile and left. Gosh maybe I was actually going to need Lisa's compulsion or else the woman would hate me by the end of our visit. I peeked out through the half opened door and made sure Clara was nowhere to be found before I spoke.

"Lisa can you maybe use a little compulsion with her, I think she's starting to hate me…" Liss looked up at me from her phone where she seemed to be texting something rather fast.

"I shall not… maybe if you weren't so difficult she would like you better…" she gave me a half playful half disapproving look "Where did she go anyway?"

"I asked if she had anything in red…or black…"

"Rose, don't you dare!" I put on my puppy-eyed-look….it didn't work. Clara came back with a very serious look that kind of scared me. I followed her quickly, not wanting to get on her nerves – well any more than I had already did – and closed the door behind me. There were four little pins in the wall she hung on 3 of them the dresses she had just brought in. The first one was a full on red dress with a LOT of draping from head to toe. The second one was white with a wide black sash accentuating the waist, the shape was weird though, it was – as she described it – an "A" line, almost like a big triangle in the bottom, I didn't like it. The third one, and I hate to say it, and it will sound really cliché, but when I caught sight of it I liked every single thing about it. I pointed at it and put it on at once. I put on a smile – which much to her dismay inevitably made Clara smile as well, she didn't want to admit it at first, but it was my dress. I got out and turned to the mirror. I have to say it looked much better on me than it did on the hanger.

The dress was a simple, plain white flowy fabric, it hugged my body perfectly, flattering every curve of it, it was close tight and then half-way down my thighs it widened down, dropping in a slight trail around me. The top was a straight cut strapless it didn't show a lot of cleavage but it accentuated the chest in an amazing way because it had a kind of wrap around the chest and shoulders of dark grey lace, but it wasn't a detailed, exaggerated lace like before. This one was open and you could see perfectly the designs that complemented the simplicity of the rest of the dress.

After what must have been a couple of minutes of silence and suspense I glanced over at Lisa who watched me very attentive, if I didn't know any better I would say she was trying to read my mind to guess my reaction. I couldn't help it I started to laugh. I truly couldn't stop, they were soft low laughs but they didn't go unnoticed because soon Lissa and Clara showed the most blissful and mesmerized smiles I had ever seen and both guardians were, at a distance, looking – no – staring at me, probably in a mix between trying not to laugh as well, and taking out their phones and watching me having a crazy-person moment.

"I think this is the one" I turned and looked at Lissa.

"Really Rose? You look beautiful, truly" she got up and came closer, holding my hands at first and then, not being able to stop herself, hugged me. I can say that I'm not a girly girl that dreams about her wedding since she was 5 years old, although ever since I met Liss one thing I knew for sure is that I wanted her next to me all the way whatever happened. We gone through so much, and sometimes I actually thought we would strain apart, but thankfully we always were able to make peace and remain best-friends. And I may not admit it out loud but I was glad I was doing this. And I was glad she was by my side helping me. My strain of thoughts was broken when I felt something wet on my arm.

"Liss… are you crying?" I looked down at her – since I was on the little pedestal it was one of the rare times were I was actually taller than her – pulling away from our embrace slightly "ow Liss don't cry" I wiped a tear from her cheek "I promise I won't ruin the dress, and besides Russian vodka probably doesn't leave a stain" I smiled kindly at her like I was saying the most normal thing ever. She laughed and gave me a light punch in my arm.

Sifting sideways to look at Clara she finally said: "We'll take this one" her smile irradiated joy that could be seen from miles away, and then she put a pensive look again "Can you show us what shoes you have, and accessories for the hair?" My attention was shifted from the dress to Lissa with a surprised and scared look.

"What? Shoes?" I asked coming down from the pedestal holding the dress so I wouldn't trip.

"Well you don't expect me allowing you to go with combat boots to your own wedding are you?" She had a disapproving face and quickly followed Clara out. I caught hold of the end of the dress, pulling it up, holding it sideways with one of my hands and started to run after them, because suddenly they were nowhere to be seen. I swear I heard a laugh from the guardian, which I ignore but honestly couldn't hold it against them if I saw myself right now I would burst out laughing. Me, royal guardian Rose Hathaway fairly big reputation from killing and kicking ass was running crazily in a middle of a wedding shop with a wedding gown filled with blue pins on the back, pulled up to my thighs showing my black combat boots. Yeah…not something you see every day…

* * *

We arrived home at 6 a.m the next day. I don't know how she did it, but Lissa had apparently managed to book us a session at a 24h spa – although after looking at the people that worked there I had no doubt that they were Moroi so it explains the weird work schedule – so after massages with rocks and herbs and I don't know what else, I don't think I wanted to know in truth, we went back to Court. The dress stayed at the shop for some slight adjustments and they promised to ship it back to us when it was ready, more specifically to Lissa because she said, and I quote "It's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding…and we can't risk it"

So I arrived home with nothing but a shoe box, quite a disappointing sight after the day of trying out dresses we had just had. The Sun was already up and it filled our apartment with a warm light that quite contrasted the cold air outside. I was actually tired, which was weird considering we spent the last 4 hours in a spa, but what can I say, luxury treatment tires you if you are not used to it.

I put the shoe box on top of the coffee table as my attention was caught by the huge transparent bag laying perfectly on the length of the couch. It had a suit inside it. I came closer. It was a dark grey suit – actually now that I thought about it, it was the same grey from my dress – jacket and trousers, with a black shirt and white sash around the low waist. It was really nice. I though back to the compulsive texting Lissa had been doing during the day, she had probably been informing Dimitri on what we were choosing…well the colour pallet at least.

I smiled to myself, picturing Dimitri in the suit I walked to the kitchen rummaging the fridge for something to eat. I grabbed an apple and suddenly I felt something – someone – holding me from behind. The smell of his cologne filling me as he kissed my bare shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, I could feel his smile widen against my skin.

"You were a part of this fantastic plot weren't you?" I put the apple on the counter and turned slowly to face him, giving him my _I'm-not-happy-with-_ this look as best as I could, although I don't think he bought it.

"Well, in my defence Vasilisa was the mastermind…" he gave me one of those puppy looks than were so rare but made me go weak at the knees. I cupped his face with both my hands and bought my face closer, only a few inches separating our lips.

"You are forgiven…" he smiled…oh god how I could resist those smiles… "On one condition…" I shifted my face kissing the corner of his mouth, his cheek moving back to his earlobe, his neck. I loved teasing him, mostly because I knew it drove him crazy and that right now he was probably bursting from controlling himself not to hold me right then and there and kiss me….among other things… I came back to face him, looking him straight in those delicious chocolate brown eyes I smile provocatively "…You put on that suit and give me a trial run…"

* * *

 **Hello everybody, i wanna start by thanking everyone who followed and favorited and mostly reviews, you are amazing and make my days 200% better. I hope you like this one.**

 **I have a feeling that this chapter is a little bigger than the previous ones, but i don't think you will mind ahah.**

 **As usual the title of the next one is: _Between Flowers and Snacks_**

 **Reviews – either of 1 word or 50 - are always a ray of sunshine in a cloudy day :)**


	6. Between Flowers and Snacks

February is a horrible month. First it's the first full month of classes after winter holidays. Second it's still freaking cold. Third, it's not even a proper month, it has less days than normal. Fourth, well…it really sucks because it means that I have to spend the full dam thing with Lissa at University without going even once to Court. So yes, I was kind of pissed-of when the 1st of March came. It had been around 35 days since we had gone home and I was in a deep craving of my man-god – which got worst during the winter months, since I really missed his warmth during the night. And because it really couldn't get any worst, it was a Monday.

So there we were, on a business economics class at 9 a.m. during a boring lecture about something I wasn't really paying attention to – I would ask Lissa later to make a summary because by the super professional look on her face and the speed of her hand writing on her notebook, she was getting all the needed, and not needed, information. I, on the other hand, was redirecting my attention around the room, for my quarter-hour monitoring procedure – every 15 min I would scan our surroundings to make sure everything was calm – I know that the other guardian's duty was to check the surroundings, my job was protecting Lissa, on the close proximity, but what can I say, better safe than sorry, also I helped me staying awake during these classes. So after the routine was done I was back on focusing on my detailed schedule. 2 weeks ago Lissa had made me a kind of monthly schedule organized with an overly amount of coloured paper tags. Honestly, between when she gave it to me and now, I had only looked at it once or twice. So now I was finally checking it I realised I apparently had an appointment this Thursday for flower arrangements and cake tasking – gosh Lissa truly knew me so well she booked something as painfully bothersome as choosing flowers on the same day as eating various types of cakes – it was really weird the fact that 2 people could ever know me so well…sometimes better than I know myself. A second measurement at the dress shop to make sure the dress was okay 4 weeks from now. Apparently we had to book the DJ or Band next month, and book the honeymoon, okay this was starting to get weird, Lissa was like a wedding fairy-godmother, well wedding vampire-godmother in this case. I turned the page to the start of June when I noticed Joan looking at me with a curious look. Joan was this nice girl who usually sited next to us during classes. We didn't hang with a lot of people, trying to cover up our real Dhampir-Moroi lives was complicated enough without a very wide circle of university friends. She had always inside knowledge of university parties which was a very valuable information when we needed a deserved de-stress session – as I like to call it.

"You are getting married?" said Joan with a low-but-still noticeable tone. He look however shouted outrageous and surprise. We were 20 so yes…I understand the shock of getting married so young, she was probably tough I was pregnant or something… "Rose… are you getting married?" she asked pulling the schedule book to her so she would get a better view.

"Yes… I am" speaking in a low voice in hope she would realise we were in class and decrease her clear enthusiasm. It didn't happen though.

"Congratulations you too" she squealed a little and reached over me to gently touch Lissa's arm, who look at me with a confused look of someone who had caught the conversation in half and didn't understand one bit of it.

"What?" Lissa said, after taking a quick glance at the teacher – probably making sure he wasn't looking in our direction – and turning to us.

"Rose just told me you were getting married? Where are you girls going on your honeymoon? I've heard Ibiza is totally rocking" she said excitedly which only make Lissa more confused. She looked at me almost sending me an _explain-please_ vibe. I myself only got what was going on now… the weirdness of it all left me in some kind of shock. She… she thought me and Lissa, that…Lissa and I were getting married…to each other. I had to resist the overpowering urge to burst out laughing right there and then. What in the name of Vlad gave her that idea? Not that I discriminated against it, by no means, I'm all about love, no matter the gender, but it just seemed so surreal considering it was me you were talking about it, my record regarding men wasn't the best one – well not sex, Dimitri was the only one in that department, but flirting and making out, I'd had my share of affairs. Dimitri… _I can't wait until I tell this to Dimitri_ I thought, he's gonna have a blast. Lissa was still completely flabbergasted looking at me.

"Joan I think me and Lissa are engaged? Why on earth would you think that?"

"Well aren't you?" she insisted.

"No" Lissa answered with a this-is-quite-obvious look.

"Well I've never really seen you with any guys, both of you dismiss or ignore any guy that starts to flirt with you, you are always together, like… always! Also you both have rings. So yeah…I thought that you were together."

Lissa looked at me pleading for me to explain it while she probably thought the whole concept was so ridiculous it didn't deserve her attention because she looked back at the teacher and started taking notes again.

With the impossibility to laugh out loud, I laughed softly, covering my mouth with my hand and turning towards Joan in order to look directly into her eyes while I talked – hoping it would make her easier to absorb the information.

"Joan…" I started as calmly and nicely as I could "We ignore guys because we are both engaged, to other people, Lissa is engaged to an obnoxious but cute guy named Christian for about 2 years now, and I got engaged a few months ago to a super badass god named Dimitri" I suddenly started grinning unconsciously, I suddenly stopped myself, gosh Dimitri was ruining me, I have to remember to ask him to teach me his magic way to conceal feelings "So yeah, about always hanging out together, Lissa and I are best friends since kinder-garden, we've been through….well… pretty much a lot of tough things together, that made us very close" I paused thinking about what I just said "I am, very protective over her" I couldn't help but smile while catching a quick glance at Liss.

"Ohh… okay, well congratulations anyhow" Joan finally said "And why have I never met these fiancées of yours?" she almost look insulted. The weird concept that a girl who thought she knew us but actually her knowledge of us didn't even scrape the surface, being insulted about this was a bit amusing to us. How weird people are…

"Well Christian and Dimitri live a few hours from here so, even we don't get to spend as much time as we would like with them. You'll meet them eventually" _I think_ I concluded in my mind.

The rest of the class was uneventful thanks to the teacher to whom I grew a new type of appreciation since he started informing us about the new syllabus for this semester which made Joan – and everyone else – too busy taking notes to continue asking about my wedding. As class ended, and lucky it did, because 2 minutes later Lissa's phone had started to ring, and who could it be but none else than Christian. Lissa excused herself from near our lovely colleagues before she answered, with hustling beside her until we reached a bench in the shade outside of the classroom building – Jack stayed behind near the door, unsuspiciously looking at their phones – either way it would be extremely uncommon for Strigoi to attack during daytime, especially in a place like this.

"Hi Chris…" Lissa replied to the phone with a loving smile on her face that surely meant her insides were all wobbling like butterflies. I got up and gave a few steps, walking straight into were the sun shined over the green grass, stretching myself and enjoying the warmth on my face "Well, what do you want me to do?" I overheard the conversation … Have you gone to the academy, help with the Moroi training? ... Well why don't you come here for the rest of the week, we are going to have a slow week anyhow, beginning of term you know… you could come and we could have some…" I gave a few steps making a distance between us and proposedly blocking out that part of the conversation, me and Lissa had shared too much, and the thought of the… experiences… the bond had made me feel, or almost feel gave me an uncomfortable chill. I spun on the tip of my toes facing Lissa again just in time to see her hanging up the phone. I hastened back to her, sitting down and stretching my legs forward "What's up?" I asked leaning my head back looking at the clear blue sky.

"Christian is bored, so I told him to come and stay with us until Sunday" I looked at her with a half disbelieving look.

"Well I don't know if he is going to be a lot less bored being here, I know I'm not" I grinned teasingly.

"You are impossible you know that?" she pushed my arm with her tiny fist.

"I'm joking I'm joking, no need to get all violent on me. It's great, you haven't seen him in ages" I smiled, interiorly I wasn't thinking about Lissa or Christian, the truth was I missed Dimitri and I knew he missed me too. Although we had some time together over the holidays it was always hard being apart for so long, and since he was on a Moroi day schedule and we weren't talking between us was always hard. I was jumping up and down inside from the thought of spending the next days together.

"Well I guess Joan will get her wish…" I let out to myself.

"What wish?" Lissa asked, I didn't even realise she had heard me.

"She wanted to meet Christian and Dimitri" I said getting up and picking up my book bag.

"Well that will be hilarious" she said doing the same.

"We have to be careful, after today she might think we are having a four way" We both laughed openly and exchanged a look in confidence as we walked back into the building and saw Joan in the distance waving cheerfully at us.

* * *

Dimitri and Christian arrived on the morning of the next day and since we only had 2 afternoon classes they entered our 2 bedroom apartment on campus – to which I imagine Alexei and Logan (the guardians on the night shift) obviously recognized them and let them in – to find the deserted apartment and me and Lissa sleeping peacefully in our rooms. I hear someone open the door and even though I was sleeping I quickly jumped and sat up in the bed turning on the nightstand lamp at the same time "What's wrong?!" I asked with a sound of urgency in my voice… well and some traces of sleep. Expecting a frightful Lissa I found myself staring into an apologetic Dimitri.

"I tried not to make any noise" he said putting his bag on the floor and closing the door. I looked at the clock across from the bed, realising it was 7 o'clock I let out a sigh "I'm sorry" he continued. He knew how I loved to sleep in.

"It's okay, come here" I stretched out my arms almost like a child begging for a hug. He understood my gesture because he took of his shoes and his duster and slipped in under the covers, embracing me closely. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent absorbing his warmth. He was always so warm. He laid back still with me in his arms.

"Go back to sleep…" he whispered softy, rocking me back and forward with an almost unperceptive movement. I don't know what did it – the familiar sound of his Russian accent, his warmth, his smell or the rocking - but before I knew it I was fast asleep, and believe me when I say I hadn't slept that well in some time.

I woke up 4 hours later in the same position as before, curled up in Dimitri's arms only to find that he was sleeping as well. Thank god, for a moment I was afraid it was some weird dream vision. He looked so peaceful. I adjusted my arms slightly but that did it. He opened his eyes sharply and looked down on me with an alert expression with then soften into one of those cute my heart-is-going-to-melt-when-he-does-this smiles. "Hi there" he said passing his hand through my forehead pushing away the messy hair that covered my face and then placing a kiss on the bridge of my nose.

"Hi" I smiled back opening and closing my eyes lazily. I laid there looking up at him for what seemed like forever. Just drinking all of him in. And then I groaned "Argh… I missed you god dam it!" I hit him softly with my fist. He let out one of those single husked laughs.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes… and no… well you know you get me used to sleeping next to you and now it's probably the only way I can sleep properly… which really sucks cause… cause I really like to sleep"

"Oh" he started with a playful tone "Well just say the word and I'll start treating you badly, you know… just so you won't miss me that much"

"No such luck Comrade, you already tried that remember? And I still missed you as hell" I stuck out my tongue and leaned in kissing him on the lips. I felt him smile underneath my lips. I felt happy that we had reached a point where we could joke – well I could joke – about everything that happened. Probably if it was someone else mentioning those times he wouldn't handle it the same, but he didn't mind when it was me. He was healing, we both were. He tilted his head slightly and parted his lips deepening the kiss. I held his hands on mine, pushing them against the bed and adjusting myself on top of him, straddling him.

I was busy kissing every inch of Dimitri as I possibly could when I hear a noise which made me stop instantly. I hear Lissa yelp although in a low voice, the walls were thin and my Dhampir hearing helped. I looked down at Dimitri who had a confused and startled expression. Still with my hands tightly locking his I mouthed a silent "Wait" while I tried to access if Lissa needed me. I then heard a moan, followed by another soft yelp. I can't say I blushed but I definitely got a little redder as I looked down at Dimitri who had also heard the sounds coming from the adjacent bedroom. He smile teasingly.

"Well I don't think she needs you Rose" he said in a very low voice to which I just laughed ironically. And proceeded on my mission with Dimitri's lips.

"You know what that means right?" I asked breathlessly between kisses. He just answered with a understanding sound that meant he was listening – well or at least trying to – "Well…" my hands released his and trailed down to his belt quickly unbuckling it "They beat us to it" I threw the belt on the floor next to the bed "But we have to finish before they do…"

He smiled and with a quick movement pulled himself on top of me "Your wish is my command"

* * *

The next day started with early classes so we couldn't afford to lie in bed until late or stroll across the campus park. And although I was reluctant to leave Dimitri and Christian alone in the apartment or wondering around while we went to class it was better than the alternative taking them to class with us. Firstly because I know that Christian would definitely get bored – I know I did let along him – secondly to bring a 6 foot, 29th year old man into a class room filled with 20 year old's would draw too much attention, which we really didn't need right now. So we decided to attend the full day of classes we would skip Friday (since it was only afternoon classes again).

"Well you will skip tomorrow as well!" Lissa reminded me on our way to our first class. I was so concentrated on scanning through the people who crossed the hallway I hadn't listen to what Lissa had said, well maybe I had listened but I hadn't processed it right. Lissa was telling me to skip classes? It wasn't something you heard every day.

"What? I will? Well…if you say so your Highness" I said quickly not risking the chance of her baking off on her word.

"I love it that you didn't even ask why, but at the same time I have the feeling you don't actually remember the reason…" Dam she was smart…I smiled in an apologetic way.

"Okay I give up, why am I missing classes tomorrow?" I asked as we walked into the classroom and found our usual seats near in the centre of the 3rd row.

"Flower arrangements, cake tasting" she said with the most natural tone ever. I suddenly had a very visual memory of a colour tag on 4th of March with the appointment written on it.

"Oh right…. I remember something about that"

"I'm glad the schedule I gave you is working….a little slowly… but working"

"Well you can't ask too much of me" I took out my notebook and a pencil, putting them on top of the table despite knowing for sure I wouldn't use neither of them.

"And…since I know you won't be paying any attention to class today I got you something, so at least you'll be a little productive"

"Ow you really know how to praise a girl" I said ironically as I held the book Lissa had just put in my hands. I ripped the brown paper wrapping and read the title _"100 flowers and their meanings"._

"Let's call it research" she grinned at me, then putting on a very professional face as the teacher entered the room.

"Thanks Liss" _I guess…_

As I predicted the classes throughout the day were pretty boring, and as Lissa predicted by the time we returned home I had memorized flower meanings and characteristics from the Amaranth to the Tansy – if you could believe there is a flower with such a name.

After classes ended I think we beat the record for fastest to get out of the classroom so fast that I barely had time to ear Joan reminding us about the frat party on Thursday night – which is important information okay? I hadn't been at a party for…2 weeks.

So when we did arrive home I'm happy to say we just lounged around and did absolutely nothing – well Lissa did her homework but for her that's nothing, I was surprised she didn't memorize the entire syllabus, but then again Christian did a fantastic job keeping her busy and distracted. Which was why I didn't expect to wake up on Thursday morning the way I did.

Me and Dimitri were all snuggled up underneath the sheets, that blissful moment when the alarm had already rang but you still had five more minutes before you really had to get up and get ready. So there we were like in the nirvana of mornings when I heard heavy knocks on the door. Me and Dimitri exchanged a annoyed look as I decided to get up – much to my dismay, because I knew that it wasn't Lissa who had pulled me from heaven, she just didn't knock like that.

I wrapped myself in a kind of sheet toga and opened the door. Christian's eyes scanned me from head to toe and then gave me one of those _are-you-serious_ looks.

"Yey, you knock on my door in a no-class morning, so you don't get to judge okay? Go and give some cuddle to Lissa and let me do the same over here"

"Lissa sent me here" she said, when I finally focused on his face I actually felt sorry for the poor guy, he really looked miserable for being there. It crossed my mind that she had most definitely ordered or blackmailed him instead of a polite request.

"Why would she do that?" I said…I was kind of getting impatient.

"She she had to do go to classes today and do some stuff for Court, since she promised to do nothing tomorrow, so she said I should go with you to town, or else, and I quote, I'll just get bored and start distracting her"

"What so you are coming too?" I was surprised to say the least.

"Apparently…"

"Ok, but go and tell Lissa she has to have all the work done by this evening because we were invited to a party later" I was about to close the door but stopped midway "And you better not catch fire to the flower shop" not waiting for his response I threw myself on top of the bed hearing a groan from Dimitri, who had probably been hit in impact.

"Come on Comrade, we need to get ready" I slapped his ass fondly "Apparently you are coming with me. Although I don't see how Christian is going to be less bored in a flower shop" he just laughed.

In one hour we had got up, drove to the nearest town and were about to enter the shop. My first thought was I hoped nobody had allergies because I had never seen so many flowers in one space in my life. Hanging flowers on the ceiling, pots clamped to the walls, tables and tables filled with different sized vases, even in the floor. The weird thing was, I could probably name 80 percent of the flowers in there. I looked at the boys, it was like a scene from a movie. Christian was looking somewhere between weirded out and nauseous. Dimitri was looking actually kind of excited. I was surprised, although I really shouldn't because he loved planning the wedding, every single detail of it. Although from the weird look the employees were giving him I was the only one who seemed to realise he was excited, because to the rest of the world he had his guardian face on, attentive and alert, always to protect Christian.

An old woman approached us, she looked tired, and for a moment I wondered if she wasn't going to collapse any moment.

"You are the 11 o'clock appointment?" she asked with a worn out voice. It crossed my mind that they didn't get that many bookings but at the same time it was like she was trying to get rid of us. I nodded "Wedding is it?" I nodded again "Well do you have any preferences? Any ideas?"

"I've been reading this book about flowers, but I haven't made up my mind yet" I answered receiving a very surprised look from Dimitri. The idea of me, reading a book, a book about flowers was hard to believe. He didn't know it was the only alternative to paying attention in class though.

"Well just browse around a little I'll gather up some nice combinations for you to see. Although I advise to choose one flower and a kind of green element, more than 2 in total is more elaborate, well you can if you want…"

"No no, it's perfect we are going for simplicity"

"I've had a thought!" Christian spoke from one corner of the room, everyone was staring at him "Why don't you go with roses? It's romantic… Your name is Rose…. Rose… roses…" Dimitri let out a snarl he probably anticipated what I was going to answer.

"That's too cliché, to predictable. And anyway, I don't even like roses that much…" I looked at Dimitri and smiled mischievously, he was probably the only one that knew my favourite flower, he answered back with a hint of a smile. Christian lifted his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Sunflowers? They are big, and make a statement" he joked – or at least I hoped it was a joke.

"Look at me fire-head do you think I like sun-flowers?!" I asked putting on my tough look as he stared, and then glanced away.

The old lady returned with 5 arrangements putting them on top of the counter. We quickly gathered around them and I started my analysis. I was actually quite proud of myself I had memorizes all that information okay? And it could prove useful one day…I don't know, maybe Strigoi were allergic to certain kinds of flowers…you never know.

"This is with carnations, they come in various colours so you can choose which you prefer" she pointed to the first arrangements, with white carnations "These are Anemones, they are smaller flowers so they would be ideal for the hand bouquet. Lilies are always famous for weddings, this is different combination" she touched one of the orange Lily's on the third arrangement "but sometimes brides have a lot of elements in white, so they choose to have the flowers in a clashing colour. Roses, white, with a combination of wide green leafs. And I included an uncommon one but one of my favourite, a small flower, crocus" she pointed finally to the last bouquet with a lot of small purple flowers.

"I like the last one, and especially because it's a famous flower in Russia…" I smiled to Dimitri who was looking too cute while smelling one of the flowers. "Definitely not the Lilies, especially orange, they symbolize hatred. Not the anemones as well, I remember they had a negative meaning as well, fading hope or something. I don't like carnations, I don't know why… I – "I was going to speak when I felt a hand on my back, I turned to see Dimitri his hand reaching out holding a lilac peony. I told you, he knew my favourite flower, I couldn't help it, it was like all my inside fluttered. I smiled lovingly and kissed him on the cheek. I could see though my peripheral vision that Christian had rolled his eyes at us.

"Can you make the arrangement with peonies? Lilac." I turned to the woman who was kind of smiling at me and Dimitri.

"Of course. For both the bouquet and the decorations?" I nodded in agreement "Come here then, I'll show you some examples of church decorations so you can choose".

We ended up choosing a simple church decorations, just with some flowers in the altar and along the aisle because either way we would have a lot of people there so there was no use in over-decorating it. We chose some arrangement types for the tables in the ceremony and the bouquet style. Suddenly I heard my phone ring.

"Hathaway – Oh Liss it's you…"

"I'm guessing you are still at the flower shop" she said with a disapproving tone.

"Yeah just finished, why?"

"Because you are almost late to the cake tasting Rose!"

"Shit, what time is it?"

"Almost 2 o'clock, I have already given all the details of delivery to the lady, they will deliver it on the day we depart to Russia, we will take the flowers with us on the plane"

"Okay boss… what would I do without you?"

"I really don't know, you would be completely lost"

"Okay we have to hurry, bye"

"See you later Rose, behave"

"Yey I always behave!" but she hadn't listened to me, she had hung up the phone.

"We are late people! Let's roll" I turned to face the old lady. It had been around 2 hours and I still didn't know her name…weird "You have all the information you need right?" She didn't say anything but from her small gesture it appeared that she had everything she needed.

"Okay, thank you very much" I smiled kindly and turned around heading to the door, followed by Christian and Dimitri.

On the street we kept the same formation, me on front Christian with his fashionable hat and sunshades and Dimitri on the back ready for any eventuality. We were walking quite fast, since we were apparently late when we hear someone shouting on the street.

"Alan!" a woman's voice. Gosh she had a pair of lungs. "Alan!" she shouted yet again and then I felt movement behind me. I stopped and quickly spun around to see what had happened. Assured it weren't Strigoi since the sun was shining way too much for those bloodsuckers to make themselves show. So I turned around to see Christian with a shocked and kind of scared look on his face and Dimitri in front of him like a big huge wall, holding mid-air the arm of a gangly woman. Christian slowly removed his sun glasses.

"Oh… I… I misunderstood you for someone else…" she said scarily. Dimitri let go of her hand and the woman gave another look at Christian and practically ran away. I looked from the running girl to Dimitri and back.

"What the hell?" I said quietly.

"She thought she knew me" Christian said a little confused from what was going on "…from somewhere…" he kept looking at Dimitri. Probably he was as surprised as me by his – a little exaggerated – reaction.

"Okay we need to go now… argh" I moaned "I'm starving…"

"Me too actually" replied Christian.

We quickly arrived to the bakery and it was bustling with customers. The reason why we weren't going to meet with a Catering business as well was that, since the wedding was in Baia, Olena and the girls had volunteered and practically forced us to accept that they would be in charge of the food for the ceremony – and since we were only like 26 people, so it wouldn't be too bothersome for them. Nevertheless the cake was something I had insisted on having ordered here and taking it with us – thank god for Lissa's royal jet.

Me and Dimitri gathered closely around Christian as we approached the counter and I had to practically yell at the teenage girl on the other side.

"We have an appointment on the name of Rose Hathaway for wedding cake tasting…" I yelled the girl nodded and got out from behind the counter I prayed for a quieter place where we would sit down and thankfully, my prayers were answered. She lead us to a small room with glass walls were you could see into the room that looked like the cake hunger-games or something, but was a lot more peaceful. It had a round table that fitted about 6 people. We sat down and the girl said that someone would be with us shortly. Suddenly and scaring the shit out of me – because I had just relaxed for like a second – 2 people came in with 2 huge platters filled with about 20 miniature cakes. I looked at the ceiling mentally thanking all the little angels above.

"Finally! Something I'm good at! Eating…" I grinned after the two employees had left. Christian let out a chuckle. A big man entered the room and looked attentively at us with a disbelieving look – actually he was looking more at Dimitri and Christian – maybe he expected a female audience, perhaps it was not usual for guys to come to the wedding cake tasting – I don't know but I was eager to get my hands on those cakes.

"Hello my name is Marco, I'll be in charge to make your cake. I have to leave you in a few moments but I'll return. As you may have noticed we are very busy today. We took the liberty to arrange some taking samples for you to try so you can choose which combination you like the best" he said calmly. He seemed one of those people that the apocalypse could be happening around him but he would seem the most relaxed person on earth.

"Thank you" I said politely as Marco left the room.

"Can we eat now?" Christian said with a very desperate tone.

"I think so, leave me a bite of the each cakes, and remember I'm the bride, I need to taste everything"

"Oh yeah you seem really upset about that" he replied pulling one of the small plates to him. Dimitri got up to get us 3 glasses of water from a little machine on the corner of the room.

"It's not an easy job Christian, I'm crying inside, you have no idea" I put half of the yellow cake in my mouth. It was like having a food orgasm, a foodgasm. And it was only the first one I tasted. I could die happy right now.

I was in my 10th different cake and still no close to making a decision. What if I wasn't able to choose one and I got full. What a disaster, what a waste of cake.

"Wait I remember. You can't have nuts" Christian said?

"What?" Dimitri asked his mouth still full with what seemed a piece of the red velvet.

"I'm allergic. You can't have nuts in the cake"

"What about you just don't eat the cake?" I said realising shortly after that both of them were looking at me, Christian with a look that said _fuck off_ and Dimitri with a _are you serious?_ face.

"Yey Comrade, have you talked with your mother lately, does she have the menu planned? Just so we can approve it beforehand, you know just to make sure we're having eatable things and not, I don't know… wild polar bear…or something…"

"She's aware of your food restrictions don't worry" he stated with an amused tone "Oh and I forgot to tell you yesterday, I talked to Sonya and Mikhail, and they said they would be there. So we are going to be 28 in total"

"Great, I look forward on seeing her again and Mikhail and –" I was cut off. The man had entered the room again and sited in front of us.

"Hello again, so have you come to a consensus?" he asked, looking at the 3 of us.

"No nuts"

"We got it Christian!" I said exasperatingly "Well you got that, I thing no for the red velvet, I like the chocolate one, Dimitri likes the fruit one…so… maybe you can make a combination of the two?" I half asked him.

"Of course, there are the white chocolate and red fruits combination. Or chocolate and citrus duo" he explain. Dam we hadn't gotten to those sample. Me and Dimitri tasted both of them and decided to go with the white chocolate one. I emphasised to the man I don't know how many times I wanted a simple clean cut design on the cake. I told him I chose the peonies so he could make some in sugar to put on it if he liked, but no pearls, fringes, or detailed pipping or something.

It's weird the time you spend on these things, we left and still went to the market to get something for dinner – for Dimitri to cook for dinner – when we got back to the car it was 4 o'clock.

"Well that's what I call a productive day" I said getting in to the front passengers' seat. I turned on the radio, obviously fate had to put it on the country station I stretched in my seat putting my feet on the dash "I feel accomplished today"

"Oh yes, you missed a day of classes and spent it choosing flowers and eating. You did a LOT" Christian sniped back.

"Just because you are craving some blood don't mean you have to be bitchy okay?" I gave him the finger without looking back at him. Dimitri laughed "I hope you stock up because we have a party to go to this evening." Dimitri glanced at me curiously

"A party?" he asked?

"Do we have to?" Christian wined.

"Listen to you too, you sound like babies, yes you have to! You are like myths to half of my class, and I refuse to go on with the rumour that Lissa and I are lesbians getting married"

"WHAT?!" they both said in a high pitch squeal.

"Yeah… I forgot to tell you earlier, I myself only found out on Monday" Dimitri kept staring at the road and glancing back at me, Christian had pulled himself between the two front seats and was looking at me like I was a very intriguing new specimen.

"Wait go back to the lesbian part…why….how…" he babbled.

"Doesn't matter, I clarified the situation but I want physical proof… preferably stuffed into their faces"

* * *

When we got to the frat house the party was rocking. The music could be heard from 2 streets away. People where on the front porch chugging away beers at the speed of light.

"Finally time to put these rumours to bed" I grinned at Dimitri who was way too serious to be there. Lissa was hand held with Christian who looked even more miserable "Hey Comrade, time to have fun, put on a smile, we already have a killjoy over there" I nodded my head over to were Christian was. To my surprise Dimitri actually put on a smile.

"Okay, since we have to do this… I'm going to enjoy it" He put a hand in my waist and pulled me closer with a jerk, with a mischievous look. I liked seeing him like that. I looked back at the 3 guardians behind us (we had asked Jack, Logan and Alexei to work a couple of extra hours).

"Give me two hours of fun and then you can go off-shift, okay?" Alexei winked at me. I turned forward and started to walk towards the house, Dimitri smirking beside me. Lissa murmuring something to Christian next to us.

We walked in making our way through the crown to the kitchen where I knew Joan and her party gang would be.

"Hey Joan, can you give us a drink?!" I yelled so she could hear me, turning around she understood the surprised faces of her friends. I swear we should look like something that came out of a movie. Me and Lissa with awesome party dresses. She, with a cute black haired, blue eyed guy whispering something in her ear that was making her laugh. Me, with a hot, 6 feet, older guy holding my waist in a very sensual way. I could feel them eating their hearts out.

She handed us our drinks. "So you said you wanted to meet them didn't you? Well, this is Christian" I said pointing to him on my left "And this is Dimitri" I looked up at him with a smirk and then back at Joan with pride.

"We are going to go dancing" Lissa said, dragging Christian to the room adjacent to the kitchen.

Joan got really close to me and said "You never said he was a god…"

 _Oh honey…_ I squeezed her hand and we followed them out of the kitchen. I swear their chocked faces will be forever marked in my mind.

* * *

 **I'm sorry about the small delay, this chapter was hard to write, and i had a lot on my mind. But it's finally here (and a little bigger than the previous one) i hope you like it.**

 **The title of the next one is: The Nuptials**

 **As you know, reviews - either of 1 word or 50 - are always a ray of sunshine in a cloudy day :)**


	7. The Nuptials

_**Dimitri's POV**_

* * *

To say that I was relieved by finally having a break was nothing compared to the relief Christian must be feeling, because although I couldn't actually know what he was thinking, but his face was an open book. I think maybe because of my many years concealing emotions from others I had learned to read theirs instead. His body language showed physical tiredness obviously, but his expression showed – probably much like my own if I wasn't masking it – frustration. A lot of frustration. My guess is that we wasn't expecting this whole endeavour to be so difficult. Most ideas are easier to conceptualise than to actually put into practice. Creating a Moroi combat class fell right into that category. His first problem was getting Moroi students willing to participate, since the class was still on testing stages and wasn't mandatory yet. Apparently – and I honestly couldn't blame them – most Moroi didn't want to get beaten up – they didn't have as much stamina as us Dahmpirs and weren't as muscular, so even what we consider a warm-up run would get them exhausted. After that barried we found the other problematic: Dahmpirs and Moroi fighting together. We were used to fighting for them, not with them. Finding a mid-term and a balance without slowing the Damphirs too much and without pushing or exposing the Moroi at the same time. That was the stage we were in. Excluding completely the issue that arouse when some Dahmpirs starting arguing and bitching at the Moroi, who obviously answered back.

I wasn't used to teach combat anymore, no more than I wasn't used to teaching it to someone who wasn't a quick-learner as Rose had been, with her everything seemed so easy. Sure she was exasperating, physiologically, but it was always easy for her to learn, in a blink of an eye she would have mastered the exact movement you had just made. So yes…much like Christian I was frustrated. My head was buzzing violently, so when he told me we would take a half an hour break I almost jumped up and down…almost.

We were at the staff room in the academy gym. Christian had moved from the chair to a more comfortable couch in the back corner. I reached my computer and opened it. Trying to focus on the important task ahead, putting as much distance from me and fighting Morois as possible, at least for 30 minutes.

"I can't believe you still haven't decided!" I heard Christian said from the other side of the room, with a very appalled tone to his voice, probably as a response to my very intense look at the screen while I rubbed my temples with my thumbs.

"It's not as easy as you might think" I responded, not bothering to look at him. My hand slid down to the touch pad and opened the travel agency website again.

"It is!" I felt the frustration from before prominent again in his speech "Just pick a dam place, any place. All she cares is being with you. You could be in a caravan in the middle of nowhere and she would be ecstatic about it." I knew he was right. I wasn't going to confirm it though – he's ego was big enough as it is – but I knew. Rosa wouldn't care about where we would spend our honeymoon, me neither. I think both of us were happy if there was only a bed and each other's company, the rare pleasure of being completely alone, the freedom of it. Nevertheless, I still had the uncontrollable desire to please her. I wanted to make her happy, no matter what, I knew that she wasn't the type of person who completely revelled in the whole wedding business, but she got herself excited because she knew how much I longed it. I wanted to give this to her, almost like a present, something that could make her give me one of those wide, bright smiles that seem to overpower the sun, to make of her over-dramatic reactions, almost childish, where she would start jumping up and down and giggle like a kid in Christmas morning. I couldn't help but grin to myself picturing Rose's reaction when she found out what I was planning. It was priceless just the anticipation of it.

"So….where did you choose?" Christian interrupted my thoughts, making me sift at the thought that I was probably smiling like a fool for the last minutes and quickly adjust my expression to a more professional one.

"I was thinking Nagano, in Japan. It has this amazing chalets, snowy mountains, hot springs…"

"Bbbrrr…I'm getting cold already" he interrupted me with a stern voice, although I could detect a bit of playfulness.

He was right, it was an all year snow resort. A cold destination, especially weird considering we would be travelling in August. But I thought she would like it, recalling to a conversation during Christmas holidays.

* * *

" _I'm going to hit play!" I yelled spiritedly, hearing a groan coming from the kitchen followed by a low Don't-you-dare, almost like she was talking more to herself than to me. Finally she appeared before me juggling a huge bowl of pop-corn and two cups of hot chocolate. Odd choice I admit but I indulged her._

" _I'm here, I'm here" she said while putting the items on the coffee table in front of the couch before snuggling in close to me. As we both laid on the couch – I was against its back and she was on the other side, with her back against my chest, and her hair so close that I could smell the Yasmin perfumed shampoo she loved. I sifted one arm underneath her pulling her even closer to me, as if it was possible. She smiled softly and reached out to pull the coffee table so it met the couch creating a kind of platform, almost like an extension to the couch itself. It also allowed her to be as close as she could to both me and the pop-corn bowl. I smirked to myself, knowing she couldn't see me._

" _So how are we supposed to get out from here, with this whole set up?" I asked trying to conceal the playful tone from my voice._

" _We aren't" She tilted her head back so she could look me in the eyes and grinned mischievously. I smiled back and kissed her forehead. I reached my cup of hot cocoa taking a sip from it while trying not to slip anything on Rose. She put away the remote control as the movie she had arranged had started. It was a romantic comedy – which was not a common choice for her, but I knew when she really felt like she needed to relax she would choose one of those genres, as she said, it had some amount of humour, a cute guy and it didn't demand too much logic from her. This particular one was actually appropriate for the time of the year. The excess of snow in the movie balance the snow that fell outside our window. It was about this girl who was working on a chalet in the snowy mountains of Austria. There was some kind of love affair and someone who wanted to sabotage her… classic cliché plot. I didn't mind though, I was in some kind of trance cause by Rose's shampoo scent. My hand drifted to her hair and started playing with her curls as she started laughing at something that had just happened in the movie. I pushed the black strands away, revealing her neck, I lowered my head and started to bestow gentle kisses on her shoulder moving slowly up her neck. I smiled, knowing she was getting distracted from the movie. She shivered slightly. I let go from our embrace to reach a blanket, pulling it to cover us, mostly her and proceeded to my ministrations on her neck._

" _You know what we should do? We should totally go to a place like this, and wait until there is a huge blizzard and just stay stranded in a little cabin with nothing but body warmth to keep us alive." I laughed at her comment, not because I would actually mind the idea, but I guess my mind wondered far back to an episode also in a cabin. But most of all it amused me the concept itself, that it was so hard for us to be completely alone, without duties or worries that she had to concoct the scenario of being trapped in a blizzard._

" _Wouldn't you be too cold?" I asked encouraging her fantasy further, already knowing her answer._

" _Dah, body warmth! I'm pretty sure you could warm me up" she put on a feline mischievous smirk and pressed herself against me, rubbing her hips against mine and then, pleased with my response moan, tilted her head back and kissed me._

* * *

"She will like it" I smiled unconsciously, still recalling that night.

"Okay you my friend, are getting soft. Rose is rubbing it off on you" From this comment I realised Christian was watching me and trying to return to my usual neutral expression "Okay, it you guys dig that kind of thing…just don't expect me to go running to start you guys a fire" I looked at him holding back a laugh.

"I don't think that would be necessary"

He put on an amused but slightly discussed look "Okay okay, no details. I definitely don't need that image in my head."

I did, although I was able to control my mind from going there. I was about to book the flights when my phone rang. I reached it from my pocket looking at the caller ID I saw the target of my fantasy.

"Hi Roza, how are you? My voice suddenly became relaxed and almost giddy. I couldn't help me, she had that effect on me, even if it was just on the phone.

"I'm fantastic, I just spent 3 hours sprawling on the grass, catching a little sun. It was absolutely perfection. I miss it so much" she said almost without breathing in between. I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah I know what you mean" I answered.

"Hum…" I could hear her stretch on the other side of the phone "Why can't we be in the sun, like…always?"

"I don't think Lissa would like that very much"

"Argh I know, but she was in the shade, I bought a huge parasol and a blanket! Tell I'm not considerate!" I missed that teasing tone she made so often.

"You are indeed, I can't believe she hasn't given you a medal or something" I answered jokingly.

"What are you doing?" I heard her yawn lazily.

"Nothing" I quickly closed the laptop in reaction to her question, even though I knew she was miles away and couldn't possibly see it. It was instinctive. I had however caught Christian's attention. I sent him a severe look in anticipation. The silence on the other side of the line started to worry me.

"Nothing?" How did it get to this point, this girl had me completely bewitched, she could realise I was lying from the phone "Where is Christian?" she asked suspiciously. Well at least that I was hiding something.

"He's resting, we're on a break" I looked over to the couch where Christian had a look like he was up to something. I intensified my murderous expression, trying to prevent him from saying something he shouldn't.

"Okay…" she wasn't quite convinced but she decided to drop it. For now at least, I almost had a sense that I would hear about this later "I'm going to enjoy the sun a little longer, Lissa is getting sleepy." I smiled at the image of Rose laying on the ground with the morning sunlight illuminating her skin, her hair. I was snapped back by her yawn again.

"I'm thinking you are getting sleepy as well… Goodnight Roza, sleep well" I said with a hint of a smirk.

"Yeah" she laughed softly "Goodnight Comrade, don't stay up too late" I waited for her to hang up before I put the phone back in my pocket. I re-opened the laptop. Looking at the images from the travel agency I started to doubt my choice.

Why had I decided to do this as a surprise? If she had helped me chose it would have been so much easier. I tried to picture her reaction when she found out, the simple image of it gave me motivation to continue. I rubbed my temples again, this headache didn't seem to go away. Our conversation had me second guess myself. What if she didn't want to go to a cold country? Maybe she preferred the sun, the warmth. I exited the flight booking page and went into the destination list. Thailand, Hawaii, Costa Rica. They weren't able to make this easy on me were they? I actually like the idea of being in a beach, maybe even a deserted island, with Rose, enjoying the sun drinking Mai-Thais or something. But what would she prefer?

"Having trouble?" Christian asked, I guess my face was letting on my predicament.

"I don't know anymore…I thought she would like the snow, and the chalets but…I don't know anymore… maybe a beach, maybe she would like it better…" I was rambling. I think I was getting tired as well. Maybe i just needed to sleep on it.

"As i said before. Anything you choose she'll love it"

"You are no help at all" I browed a few more pictures of beaches and palm trees. I was getting more and more accustomed to the idea, sure it was more cliché but we could always go to Russia for the winter holidays, where she could enjoy the snow...

"Okay I'm super tired, let's just call it a day. We'll continue the training tomorrow. Come on" Christian got up and started walked to the door. I gathered my things and, putting my gym bag on my shoulder followed him out. After we notified the novices – who were actually relieved the lesson had been cut short – we headed outside, crossing the field onto the accommodation block where Christian was staying. He walked net to me, I had to slow down to keep up with his pace, he was exhausted. The fields were deserted, the 8 a.m. sun was shining through the trees. Hitting my face like in a warm embrace. My mind wondered back to Rose. Yes, I could fully imagine us, with nothing but sand, crystal clear water and sun shine. I smiled interiorly, I could hardly wait to tell her.

* * *

 **Hi wonderfull readers, I know i'm a bit late posting this, but i had a hard time writing this one. I really wanted to do this in Dimitri's POV but it took a while to get the courage to actually write it. I hope i did a good job and he wasn't too out-of-character. (it's easier for me to write Rose)**

 **Chapter 8 is called: _The Rings_**

 **I'm planing for this story to have 10 chapters, maybe with a bonus chapter of them in their honeymoon if it has a good response until then.**

 **I hope you all like this one. Please review, you know i love hearing from all of you :) ly**


	8. The Rings

The days – and nights – were starting to warm up thanks to the approaching summer, and looking outside the opened window at the sun peaking over the horizon I decided to ditch the leather jacket I usually carry around. Deciding the short sleeve back shirt would be sufficient.

"Liss, are you ready?" I put the jacket on the back of the chair near the entrance and sat down, crossing my legs impatiently. "I am I always waiting for you?" I said holding back a chuckle.

"Well I am the queen" she said coming out of her bedroom. I rolled my eyes "And it is kind of… you know… your job"

"I know" emphasising it like the obvious statement it was "Doesn't justify your inability to follow timetables, ones that aren't university stamped at least"

She sent me a sarcastic laugh and taped my leg "Come on then let's go!"

I got up lazily and followed next to her slowing my usual pace to match hers.

"Anyhow you should be excited, we haven't been shopping in ages!" she said grinning me merely. I sent her a _are-you-kidding-me_ look which she promptly ignored.

"I love shopping when I actually get to try on clothes…you know really…shop" I put my arm around her and sighed _Not today_ I though _not today…_

"I can try out somethings for you…"

"That wouldn't end well" I laughed softly thinking about the differences between both of our bodies. She was very thin, almost no curves what so ever, and a few inches taller than me. I, on the other hand, was almost the exact opposite, smaller but more muscular, curvy in the hips and chest. Enough said since the age of 13 that we hadn't been able to wear each other clothes. With is unfortunate, at least in situations like this.

The car ride was surprisingly fast, after all we had just travelled to the nearest town, but I had gotten used to the fact that everytime we got onto that car it was for the long sweet and sour drives back to Court. Sour because after a full week of guardian duty and training and university essays we were always too exhausted to do anything. Sweet because it meant 3 days of absolute bliss, with less security details and of course Dimitri waiting for me with his big, warm godly arms opened.

This, however, wasn't one of those weekends. We arrived at the mall at 9 a.m, half an hour before stores opened but it meant we had extra time for a delicious cup of coffee. We sat – very sleepily I may add – in one of the round café tables, me, Lissa, Jack and Logan. I took a sip of my coffee watching Lissa and tried, quite uselessly, to keep her eyes opened. I suddenly remembered Dimitri telling me to enjoy hot chocolate for as long as I could, once I started guardian duty I would become too dependent of coffee. As usual he was quite right, not that my love for sweet beverages had disappeared but the caffeine became sort of a necessity for trips like this or early shifts – or even economics' essays, although I don't think he was thinking about these when he gave me that advice. I smiled, longing for one of his doubled hot chocolate.

When Logan noticed the shop keepers starting to hustle around he gave me a nod, signalling me that we should start heading for the shop. He got there early so that we could avoid the chaos of the Saturday morning shoppers, easing the security procedures.

As we got in the employees looked curiously at us, probably thinking about who in the name of the lord would come so early to shop, or maybe just wondering about the scary big bulked man lurking around me and Lissa – I definitely had to suggest those two to blend in a little more, although it was hard to blend in in a women's clothes shop.

Lissa quickly starts to gather quite a collection of dresses to try out. I take some out of her hands – after all the woman in the changing rooms wouldn't let her enter with all of those – before the blink of an eye, she is out there getting more dresses.

"Yey Liss… how about you try these on first and then pick new ones. You aren't even looking at them properly!" I came closer to her and pusher her away from the hangers and in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Well you didn't specify a colour so you should see all of them and decide which you prefer"

So here I was sitting on one of those pink fluffy seats, sending plages to the God above for not letting me try out that amazing green cocktail dress. Lissa put it on, as always it looked beautiful, but it definitely had that type of cut suitable for someone with a little more curves. Which only pissed me off more.

"I'm not feeling this colour…" she said looking pensative at the mirror "I think it should be a pastel colour, it will look better with your dress" I nodded unconsciously, looking around at the entrance to check on Logan and Jack who gave me an assertive nod.

"You should have gone to a fashion course" she totally should have, truly. She had a very classy sense of style, formal, but really nice, mostly the one you see on high-end shops. Unfortunately – for both of us – she had god to management.

"I don't think that would help with running the Royal Court"

Which was true, it was hard to believe at first but being Queen of the Moroi didn't actually involve that much….well…Queening… but much more economic balances and fixing management problems, which was where the super boring classes came in. Hell when I am responsible for the Royal guard, maybe then they will finally be of use to me… who I am kidding I would never get a desk job. I would go absolutely crazy. And believe me I've been there and it's not something I want to repeat anytime soon. I need something that can release my accumulated adrenaline. Although even now that only happened really at the gym, because nobody had been attacking anybody lately.

My attention was turned once more to Lissa who came out wearing a long, almost Greek inspired, dress. The colour was somewhere between a light grey and light blue. It looked absolutely beautiful on her, but then again, most dressed did. I put both my thumbs up in approval.

"This is it. This is the one!"

My smile broke into suprisse. It was the third dress she had tried on.

"Already?" I asked half-jokingly "You have like a hundred dresses behind you, and you are choosing the third one?" she sent me an accusing look when I said _a hundred._

"I don't need to try anymore, I know this is the one…"

I stared at her, disbelievingly.

"Now apart from healing and compulsing you can also see the future? It's like the holy trinity or something" I sent my arms forward in a sort of exaggerated bowing movement. She laughed and slapped my arm "Okay, okay, you are the boss… i just feel sorry for the poor dresses, ignored… despised…"

"You can try them on if you want" she said with an apologetic smile, knowing what my answer would be.

"You know I can't" she pulled the curtain, closing the small booth.

"Tell you what, since now you made me feel guilty about you not getting to try out any clothes we'll so window shop for a little while longer" I smiled as she peeked her head over the heavy fabric "I need to go get me some earrings to wear to the ceremony, and YOU need to buy the rings!" her tone rising as if she had forgotten about it until now. I know I had.

"Okay you win, but only if we stop by the cosmetic shop, you know what I like and I need some new eye shades" I grinned like a small kid asking for a sweet even know she couldn't see me. She gave me an excited uh-huh from the other side of the curtain.

After we – or rather she, because I there was no way I would spend that much on a dress that simple – paid for it, we headed out the door and into the now busy corridors. People had started to arrive as the morning progressed and the mall was now bustling with dozens of shoppers jumping from one store to another. I kind of missed behind around people, my job meant that I was constantly with Lissa, and I was pretty well known at Court so it meant that even when we weren't alone everybody knew me. At uni was the first place where I felt the freedom of behind completely unknown somewhere – no expectations, no pre-made standards – it also made me realise how much I missed being around strangers, behind in a place filled with faces I didn't know and that didn't know me, it was liberating. I absorbed the sensation once more. As we came to a halt as we passed the jewellers'. Lissa was almost jumping up and down when she entered the shop, followed by me and the other two guardians. She always loved buying jewellery, rings and necklaces and earrings and everything that came with it. Unlike me, I wasn't much for those things, I preferred a nice clothes, make up, I guess it came with a job. Being a guardian, and even when I was a novice, it meant that physical combat was a daily affair, jewellery would only get in the way, and I wouldn't risk the chance of anything slowing me down or even putting me in a disadvantage.

There was a bodyguard at the entrance of the shop and another one near the small door that lead to the back room – probably where they stored all the goodies. I saw the taser guns on their holster and started to wonder if Strigoi would get stunned by it. Lissa got down to business quickly before I realised she had started to talk to a middle-aged woman who stood behind the counter. They chatted enthusiastically when suddenly Lissa caught my arm and pulled me to her with a jolt.

"And… This is Rose, she is looking for wedding bands" she informed the woman with a huge grin.

"Congratulations!" the woman answered back with equal enthusiasm.

"I'm going to go over there and look at the earrings" Lissa said and then came closer to me and whispered "Behave okay?" turning promptly around over to the glass cabinet a few meters away, giving me no time to react because the woman stated talking right away.

"So what do you have in mind? Here are some examples…" She took out some velvet trays with several rings in them. My first impulse was to say _aren't all wedding bands the same?_ But on same level they were and at the same time they weren't. They all _looked_ the same at first, but the small details differentiated them. Ones seemed slightly twisted with small engravings, some were with round edges others were flat with straight corners. Some had names on the inside, other dates. I suddenly started to get a little overwhelmed. I looked down at my hand, imagining it with a wedding ring, I kind of couldn't. I got my mind fixed in seeing it holding a stake, then I got used to the idea of the over-the-top engagement ring, although it didn't wear it all the time, it would get in the way if there was a fight. But the wedding ring, it was small enough so I'd be wearing it all the time. Again it was weird since it was such a small, inconsequential thing, but I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I glanced again at the gold bands in the tray in an absorbed manner.

"Silver…" The woman looked curiously up at me "I want a wedding ring of silver" I smiled to myself, kind of surprised at my own poetic intentions. It was suitable since our whole life revolved around it in one way or another we would always be bound to it. Suddenly it was like the stake in my _ weighed down.

"Very well. Any engravings?" I looked at her with a blank expression… or what most people cal a stupid face. I had no idea. Me and Dimitri had never actually talked about this kind of things. I remembered that film we saw a few weeks ago where the woman bought the guy a watch with a quote engraved behind it. My mind went absolutely blank. I couldn't think of nay citation we both liked, or that had any special meaning to both of us. The woman was starting to look impatient by my lack of speech. I was probably looking dumb folded for a few minutes now. I had to say something.

"Hum….Ye…Yes…" Well done Rose, you never cease to amaze me. Should we get our names? I don't know! I have no freaking idea, gosh! Who the hell put me in charge of these things? "Maybe the date?" I finally said, in a sort of question mode but the woman assumed it as a statement.

"Good choice" she smiled politely, but I had to admit that her smile gave me some comfort in my decision "Let me check your size" she put a sample ring on my ringer that was too big, she then tried another one a little smaller. It fitted perfectly "Very well" she wrote down the number of it "And you're fiancé's size?"

I froze. _Shit! You are in a roll today!_ I looked down at my hand, trying to visualise Dimitri's hand on mine. Something that happened very often, but I couldn't picture the difference between them, I knew his were bigger…but, how bigger?

Gosh this trip was slowly turning out to be a complete fiasco – taking out of the equation Lissa's dress, but quite honestly I hadn't interfered in that.

"Well maybe the size above mine? Make it two sizes…" _better safe than sorry_.

She looked at me suspiciously but wrote down the number anyway "Okay, since it's silver and we don't have any orders today just go and take a walk around and in an hour these will be ready… Ow and sign here, and put the date you want engraved… here" she pointed to an empty box in the small piece of paper. I sighed in relieve as I read the small print that said there was a 30 day exchange policy.

After that we walked around for a bit, then, realising we hadn't eaten in hours, decided to stop by the food court. I was craving myself some pancakes. Lissa, as usual went for the healthier option – yogurt with red berries – Jack and Logan went for the cliché, cheese sandwiches. The hour passed by quickly with food and some new make-up stock. People were starting to arrive for lunch, taking some minutes out of their busy schedule to do some window shopping, the mall was beginning to get a little too crowded for Lissa's taste – she didn't like big gatherings of people – so we went to pick up the small box with the rings and headed back to the car. Lissa slept the entire journey back I read a gossip magazine in order to stay awake, and in order to put away the nerves, it was June already, the date was getting closer. Don't get me wrong i could never have seconds thoughs about marrying my Russian God. I was however terribly afraid the whole thing would go terribly wrong... i don't know with my luck and if my wedding planning skills were an omen a dam blizzard in the middle of August would bring down the church. I tried to visualise my warm bed waiting for me back at the dorm...every would be okay...maybe...once i get some sleep.

* * *

I entered the gym to find it busy with guardians running around, or better, fighting around. It was 6 a.m and a lot of the court's guardians had gone off-shift, so as usual they took that free time to practice. I walked through the huge hall nodding along as some head turned towards me, bidding me good night and welcoming me back. I went straight to the heavy bag, wrapping up my hands carefully and attacking it as fearlessly as ever. I had in about 7 punches when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Naturally, since I'm in – as I like to refer to it – kill mode, I instinctively spun around ready to punch whoever was behind me. Thankfully the person in question knew me all-to-well and deviated from my blow as quickly as I had deferred it.

"I'm glad to see you too" He said, that hint of Russian accent dripping from his voice like honey to my ears. I must have shown a very apologetic expression because Dimitri started to grin playfully.

"I'm sorry Comrade, but you should know better than to sneak up on me" I approached him, putting my hands over his chest and getting on the tips of my toes, I kissed him softly on the lips.

"You know I love sneaking up on you" he kissed my forehead endearingly.

"Then you have to suffer the consequences" I laughed pushing away from him slightly. I have to admit I hadn't seen him for so long I didn't trust myself to be very near him – at least with all these people in the same room "Lissa told me Christian wasn't home yet, so I figured you hadn't finished for today…"

"He went back a few minutes ago. So I'm off-duty" he started down at me, his brown hair covering his face and shading from preying eyes the mischievous look he was giving me. That look dispensed any words, it spoke by itself.

"I am SO done for today" I smirked back at him. Picking up my bag – I had come straight to the gym after dropping off Lissa, so I was still carrying the bag around – and enlacing my fingers in his. We walked out of the gym rather quickly, as usual I couldn't help but notice some looks directed at us from the newest guardian at Court. The rest of them already knew us, but I figured the new ones might not be accustomed to 2 guardians showcasing affection between them. That, or they just had heard of our famous – or to some people infamous – reputation. We were half the way back to our house when I remembered something.

"I have a present for you!" I almost screamed. I dropped my bag on one of the benches on the hallway and rummaged the inside. For a moment there I started to panic I wasn't finding it – partially I blamed the mess of clothes I didn't had patience to fold neatly – but my fingers finally found the little black velvet box that had been in the bottom of the bag for the last 2 weeks. I pulled it out with enthusiasm and handed it over to him.

"Are you going to propose to me?" He arched his eyebrow. I hated when I did that, but at the same time I also loved it "You know I did that already…" he continued. He loved teasing me.

"Will you shut up and open it already" I said exasperated from the anticipation.

He smiled at it and opened the lid showing the two silver rings "Yours is the bigger one" I pointed anxiously "I chose silver…I thought…since we are always around silver stakes and all"

"When did you turn into such a poet?" he took the ring from the box and read the inscription on the inside, smiling fondly.

"Such a tone of surprise!" I smacked his shoulder to which he reacted like he was hurt. Gosh I missed him…Gosh I say this every time we are back together, I'm turning into one of those mushy, honey coated girlfriends. He handed the box back to me and slid the ring on his finger. It stopped half-way down. My face dropped.

"Fuck" I let out a little too loudly than I originally wanted. I held his hand on mine, pulling it closer to me, so I could see the ring properly. Why were his hands so big?! Like it was not normal!

"I think you got the size wrong…" he stated, almost sounding apologetic. He probably knew I was pissed about getting it wrong and didn't want to annoy me more. It didn't work.

"You think? Who order you to have huge giant hands?!" I released his hand in a gesture of forfeit. I also sounded a lot bitchier than I actually intended. He took the ring out and put it back in the box, closing it afterwards.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be able to widen it…" he put his arm around my shoulder, gently caressing my arm. We continued walking to our apartment, my discouragement obviously reflected in my pace, we were walking a lot slower than before.

"I know… but I'm still angry, I should have figured out it needed to be bigger…" I mumbled looking down at the marble floor.

"Well, think of it this way, it's good we realised it now, it would be worst if we only noticed it during the ceremony" I looked up at him with a frown.

"You are not helping…at all!"

"Come on…" he pulled away a stand of my hair, placing it behind my ear "I also have a present for you…"

I looked up at him only to find one of his looks that I was happy to know was only directed at me – his wayward, naughty, I'm-up-to-something-and-I-know-you-will-like-it smile – I smirked "You do? What is it?"

He got really close to my ear and whispered "You'll find out when we get to the apartment" his eyebrows doing that playful dance that teased me so. I held his hand in mine and without a moment's notice I started to run, pulling him behind me, as he laughed away. As we sprinted through the hallway like a couple of teenagers I thought that I had an idea of what "my present" was, and I wanted it, as soon and promptly as humanly possible.

* * *

 **Hello hello, i got a little too excited with some Vampire Academy edits and i only managed to finish this today. I hope you like it - and i hope you keep keeping up with the story, since the last chapter didn't have a lot of response...**

 **(btw if you want to check out my edits my tumblr name is doubtthestarsarefire)**

 **Poor Rose doesn't catch a break in this whole wedding plan thing ahah**

 **Chapter 9 is called: _The day before_**

 **I hope you all like this one. Please review, you know i love hearing from all of you :) ly**


	9. The days before

To say I was nervous from the moment I opened my eyes that morning was an understatement. I wasn't going on battle nor was I setting out to a Strigoi mission. I wasn't even taking the business economics' exam, no. I was getting married. Well, actually it was only on the day after, but that wasn't important to the matter. First I was terrified something would go wrong, the plane could crash, Strigoi could attack Lissa just before we say I do. It could start snowing for all I know – after all were going to Siberia so, I wouldn't rule out the possibility of a blizzard in the middle of August. Secondly I was afraid I would suck at it. Not just the ceremony – because yes my lack of a filter and impulsive mouth had been known for not caring about propriety, no matter the situation – but the whole marriage thing. I had postponed it hoping the 20's would bring me some clarity in adulthood, which proved to be a disappointment since I didn't feel a single even a bit different – Dimitri usually says that it's because I was already very matured for my age, I like that hypothesis so I decided to believe him. I tended to remind myself lately that it was nothing more than a piece of paper, a formality, and that I had already – and in several occasions – been treated as Dimitri's wife. But what can I say, I was out of my element. Of course I knew this fear was irrational and, well… stupid so naturally I didn't let it show. I was the personification of cool and relaxed… on the outside at least.

To say Lissa was excited from the moment from the moment she opened her eyes that morning was a HUGE understatement. By her insistence I had slept in her room while Christian had – quite involuntarily – moved to the guest bedroom. Apparently she took seriously the whole bad luck thing. And Dimitri, poor Dimitri slept alone. Although I actually think he also bought that stuff cause he didn't even seem to argue it. It was always weird for me to come to terms with his superstitious side – something probably cultivated from being raised around Yeva. She woke up at 4, the dam birds were still chiming outside, and I know this because she woke me up as well, obviously, with a grin that could scare anybody that early in the morning. I forced her to take a shower before me, so I jumped out of bed and almost ran to the kitchen – more specifically to the coffee machine.

"So the big day…" I heard a voice coming from the living room as I passed by. I stopped and glanced over to Jack who was sitting on a chair near the door with a very stern look on his face, but I could tell he was hiding a smirk.

"The day _before_ the big day" I corrected. There was a difference okay? Today I could still freak out a little. I made my don't-mess-with-me face continued to the kitchen to price myself with a so deserved cup of coffee.

When I came back to the bedroom Lissa was already out of the shower and putting some last-minute items in her travel bag. I put a cup for her on the nightstand and head over to the corner of the bedroom where my 2 bags were – 2? Yes one small with clothes for tomorrow during the preparations and other stuff I might need and a bigger one for the honeymoon. Dimitri didn't tell me where we were going so I packed clothes for both warm and cold weather. Lissa had forced me to prepare it yesterday afternoon.

I opened the smaller bag and couldn't help but look surprised.

"What are you smiling about?" Lissa asked, approaching from behind me.

I didn't turn my look, my hand slowly reached one of the 5 large sized chocolate bars scattered inside my bag. I realised there was a note and reading it I had a feeling my unknowing smile turned even bigger.

 _To help you relax._

 _Love  
D_

Apparently my nervous state didn't go unnoticed by Dimitri, honestly I doubt anything I do or feel ever goes unnoticed by him, which is scary, but this time I was thankful for the chocolate, it truly was my go-to solution – when Dimitri was unavailable.

I took out my brush in order to, at least, try and tame my hair.

"Well that is pointless…" I heard someone say in a familiar sarcastic tone. I turned to send a snippy look at Christian who stood by the door.

"You don't knock?" I shot at him, putting the brush back in the bag and closing it.

"It is my house… my bedroom even…"

"I could have been naked for all you knew…"

He made an expression of someone who had just eaten cold broccoli "Good point… I'll definitely knock next time, I don't want _that_ imagine scared in my head"

"You wish…"

"Your majesty…" we hear from outside the bedroom door, both me and Christian turning away from our little debate "We've just been informed that the princess, guardian Castille and Mr and Mrs Ivashkov have arrived. They also asked to let you know they intended to re-visit the Court's grounds in the meanwhile"

"Thank you Jack!" she said with a growing urgency to her voice "Rose get in the shower now or we will be late!" I groaned at her bossy and motherly tone. _Argh I'm gonna have to brush my hair again_ I though as I put it in a high bun in order for it not to get wet.

It was the fastest shower ever! I think I broke a record or something. I took a shower, got dressed and was out in the living room ready to go in under 15 min. I was kind of proud of myself. I had just entered the hallway, tightening my bun – again… dam my hair sometimes – when I was startled by a figure entering though the main door. I stopped and smiled, waiting for him to notice my presence. Dimitri finally close the door and turned around, his serious face relaxed once he caught my eyes and, as usual words were unnecessary. Our exchange spoke for itself. He smiled back, silently. From his clothes I realised he had just picked up his shift – we were still on duty today, but we had the wedding day off and the honeymoon, obviously, neither of us wanted Christian or Lissa hanging around during those 5 days – I turned around and picked up the bags from Lissa's feeble hands heading towards the door and putting them down, purposely brushing by Dimitri, touching just slightly. I smirked thinking about our absence of words. He was teasing me…

"Dimitri! Okay so we are all here, we can go! We'll wait for the other on the jet" he closed her eyes like she was going through a mental list "The cake and flowers are already on the refrigerated cargo area, I asked Emma to watch over it. Syndey, Adrian and Jill are already at Court. Sonya and Mikhail will meet us in the Moscow airport and Janine and Abe will meet us in Baia…"

"I think so…you know more than me…" I breathed in both in relieve and pleasure from hearing his voice – knowing he was sleeping a few meters from us but not being able to be with him was just simply mean – he smiled softly at Lissa as she made a playful face.

"Well I _am_ the maid of honour, it's my job"

"You should ask for a raise then" he was in a good mood apparently, he usually was much more severe, maybe it was just the fact that there, in that room we had still not quite entered the _real_ world, he could afford to be playful and relaxed.

"Good idea" she glanced at me, if we still had the bond I would be certain she was saying something snippy she wouldn't dare to say out loud "Okay let's go!"

The six of us left the apartment out to the warm afternoon air, the sun was setting on the horizon but the hot August weather didn't seem to have any intention of dissipating, although the suffocating feeling that was overwhelming during the day was now slowly fading with the absence of sun. We headed to the Private landing strip – another perk from being in a secluded location – were Alexei, Emma and 3 other guardians I honestly couldn't remember the name were waiting for us. Me and Dimitri watched them go up after Lissa and Christian and then we went to put the bags in the cargo bay. All of a sudden I felt two hands on my hips pushing me back.

"This is really unprofessional, especially to you" I whispered, my breath running away from me because of the kisses he had started laying on my exposed shoulder.

"If you think… for a second… that I didn't clear…the perimeter…first….you are disappointing me…" he said pausing in between when his lips came in contact with my skin. The idea of him looking around and assuring we were alone, the fact that he had chosen the access to the bay more reclusive to prying eyes, with the clear objective of catching me all for himself, even if just for a couple of seconds, aroused me profoundly. I got to know a lot of sides of Dimitri over the years. The tutor and mentor, friend, confidant, fiancée, enemy, brother, son, guardian, lover… some more powerful others more frail and rare, but from all the one that probably got me more surprised was his scrupulous but sneaky way to get away with wanton behaviour. He was like a lion before a prey, he knew what he wanted, when he wanted it, and despite his inconspicuous and professional look, a fire was bubbling inside and he would slowly turn things so it would happen as he desired. His kisses were intensifying, still holding me so I couldn't turn around to face him and…he stopped. I found myself without a breath and desperately missing his ministrations, I looked around partially dazed from what had just happened, partially panicking from the thought that someone might have arrived and caught us. But there he stood, about a meter away staring down at me with a mischievous smirk on his face. Dam him, dam him for knowing which buttons to push, dam him for knowing how to tease me so, dam him for making me suffer, well aware that we would only be alone again by the end of tomorrow.

"God dam it Dimitri" I stomped my foot on the ground, like a kid who wasn't have her way, only making his smile widen "You are what? Saving your best moves for the honeymoon?" I asked jokingly not trying to hide the fact that I was probably really flushed – and it wasn't because of the weather.

"Oh definitely…" he answered his expression not flinching.

"I hope it's not something I've already seen…" I tried to look unamused. I think I failed.

"It's not, I guarantee you" I responded with a disbelieving _Hum hum_. He winked and headed to the stairs.

We were about two steps up when I hear a shrieking voice yelling my name. I turned back instinctively although the possibility of a Strigoi was dubious, especially since they don't usually have battle cries. Instead I saw an overly excited Sydney fast pacing towards me. I got down, again, opening my arms to her approaching embrace. As I hugged her I smiled to what came to my sight. Behind her came Jill with Andrew – her guardian – and Eddie by her side, and next to them – and this made me smile because honestly the picture of it was too endearing not to – Adrian with Declan by the hand.

"Hi Sydney, are you okay?" I asked when she finally broke the hug.

"Hi Belikov, you excited?" she said making me turn away curious about his response. He was heading for the jet's entrance so, as usual with his guardian coolness he just turned around, showed a hint of a smirk and winked at her. Apparently it was all the response she needed cause she seemed even more excited than before "Are we getting this show on the road or what? Are we waiting for someone?"

"No, just you guys…"

"Great, then let's go" she turned to face Declan who was now right behind her and picked him up, carrying him up the stairs onto the plane.

"Well it's like she's the one getting married…" I stated almost to myself but since Adrian was so close I bet he heard me as well, although he didn't acknowledge it.

"You okay little Dhampir?" His use for my old nickname left me with mixt feelings I couldn't very well decipher, but I knew it was water under the bridge and that he meant well.

"Of course, just dreading the next couple of hours, you know I hate flying" I send a smile and a wave over to Jill and Eddie before we started going up the stairs.

"So… Where is the Russian God taking you on honeymoon? An igloo on the north edges of Russia? A shed made from his bare hands in the middle of an unknown forest?"

I felt like he was gonna go on with the weird hypotheses so cut him off at the earliest possibility "I don't know… he said it's a surprise" I said it with a sadder note to my voice than I actually intended. For one side it was cute and romantic that he wanted to surprise me on that, and I trusted him completely. For another my need-to-know personality was screaming with the absence of information on the matter. I wanted to know, desperately. I thought to myself _only two more days…_

"Well probably you'll end up swimming with sharks or throwing yourselves of cliffs or whatever you guys do for fun" I laughed at the image of me swimming with sharks. That was NOT going to happen definitely.

The next half an hour was spent between greetings, hugs and catching-up conversations and we guardians were able to relax before we went into the security hell that was the Moscow airport, after all, we wouldn't be attacked in the air. Jill and Lissa were chatting happily, they hadn't seen in each other in some time, but I was glad the initial awkwardness that had marked the beginning of their relationship was long gone, I'm not saying they were those kinds of inseparable sisters, but they were friends, and for that I was kind of relieved, because it made all of the other political and royal business a lot simpler. Dimitri was chatting with Eddie and Andrew – who was particular flabbergasted by him and started in awe at everything he said, which wasn't surprising since it happened quite often – Adrian and Christian were chatting about something didn't understand and I was strongly considering taking a well-deserved nap, when Declan decided he wasn't too fond of being in a enclosed space for more than 5 hours straight and so decided to cry like his life depended on it. Sydney spend the rest of the trip trying to calm him down, without a lot of success.

It took us around 10 hours to get to Moscow, where we had to re-fuel, and then we set off to Omsk, unfortunately, since we didn't want to draw unwanted attention to us, we decided to rent some cars and drive to Baia. Landing a royal jet in the near proximities of a remote Dhampir commune would stand out like a fly in milk. By the time we got to Baia Sonya and Mikhail had joined us. I loved how Dimitri confided in Sonya. He talked to me of course – it was hard time at first but eventually he was able to work it out and share what went on in his mind with me – but I was glad there was someone he could talk to who had been in the same situation. Not that they both talked about _those_ times, it was rare, but you could sense the complicity between them. My relationship with Sonya had its ups and downs but I was thankful that she was there for him, in a way I could never be. At the same time Mikhail and I also shared something. The other side of the coin as one might put it. The hunting, the pain and suffering and eventually the restauration of life and love. We shared the witness of making the impossible happen. As much as everything that bounded Dimitri and Sonya it did for us as well. I hadn't seen them since their wedding, but I was glad they were both here.

So our party was getting started. Everyone was cheery and enthusiastic, that was until we got to the cars where basically everyone feel asleep almost instantly – except the guardian, it was 2 a.m. so we had to stay alert. We divided ourselves into 4 cars and a kind of a van (to carry all the stuff we had brought with us), me, Dimitri, Eddie and Jack were all driving. Of course Dimitri took the lead, my knowledge of the Russian roads were somewhat forgotten, although it was kind of hard to follow behind him, I guess he didn't care about the speed limits, that or he was just two excited about returning home for this whole enchilada. My bet goes for the second one.

We arrived in Baia around 6 p.m. that day thanks to Dimitri's fast and furious driving. Everyone was exhausted. Thank god the wedding was the day after tomorrow, so it would give everyone some time to adjust to the schedule and relax a little bit. Me and Dimitri would stay at his mother's house, of course. But everyone else would stay at this cottage about 20 meters from us, thank god I had insisted on the 6 guardian detail, that way I was much more relieved – although never completely as anyone who knew me would tell you.

We had a reception of celebrities from the Belikov family. Olena and the girls were thrilled to have us back with them and to see Dimitri again was always something they revelled on, but I could see their minds were completely blown by having the Queen there. They had put on their best dresses and everything was cleaned and decorated to a prim. I smiled to myself thinking about how the presence of one person, a person I knew so well and that, to me, was as normal as any other, would bring so much happiness to someone.

Since everyone was tired we decided we should call it a night. Olena went to show us the house we had rented, it was a quaint 3 story wood house, large enough for all of them. After we made sure the perimeter was cleared and everything was in order we bid goodnight and I reluctantly left Lissa and Christian to the capable watch of Jack Logan and Alexei.

We returned back to the main house and like she was reading our minds Olena led us to the kitchen were the table was set with the most mouth-watering dishes, assuring us she had left some for the others in their house.

"I'm so happy you are back" she spoke with a deeply carved Russian accent, the longing in her voice was palpable "I'm so happy that you decided to do this here…"

"We wouldn't have it any other way" I said putting my hand over hers.

"Мы рады, наконец, Димитрий успокаивается" Victoria said very quickly and they they all started giggling, even Olena let out a few laughs. Dimitri sent out a half disapproving half amused look to his younger sister. I didn't understand what she had said, especially at the speed in which she had said it, but it was obvious it was about us, probably some funny remark about the wedding. For the first time I notice the absence of Yeva. Dimitri's grandmother would definitely had responded with some pre-made future telling line about how everything is meant to be or some other bullshit, but she was nowhere to be found. She was probably asleep already, although I wouldn't be surprised if she was just hanging in the shadows hearing our conversation.

"We should go to bed, it had been a very long day for us" Dimitri said getting up slowly, leaning down to kiss his mother's forehead "Доброй ночи" he said bidding good night – one of the few expressions I knew.

"Я установил другую спальню для вас Dimitri" I don't know what see said but her tone made it seem like an order, to which Dimitri just nodded.

After saying good night he put his hand on my back letting me lead the way up to the room we had stayed in the last time we were here. As he closed the door behind us I threw myself on the bed and close my eyes. I think I could have slept right then and there. I had that feeling that I could sleep for a thousand years. I made myself raise up in order to strip of my clothes – dam it, it was surprisingly hot, clearly it was surprising for me since I still held on some of my preconceived ideas about Siberia – so once I managed to take of my pants and my tank top without getting up from the bed, I lay back down, sprawling over the sheets. Dimitri approached the bed and stat down in the small space left. I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me with a smile that made my heart skip a beat. Those eyes that made me turn into a love-stricken teenager and go all wobbly inside.

"How about a massage?" I smiled and sat up turning my back to him. His hands on my shoulders made me shiver a little bit. He started to put pressure in all the right spots. It was baffling how those hands, those big, rugged, worn off hands, that could do so much harm with so little effort could be capable of such a caring, delicate task. I bit my lip trying to prevent a soft moan from coming out. Okay more than that massage I needed to feel his body, I pushed myself so that my back was now against his chest – I realised at this point he had taken his shirt off… _perfect_. I was about to lean my head on his shoulder when he pulled himself away and got up from the bed.

"Yey what gives?" I turned around annoyed and frustrated.

"My mother got my old room set up for me…" his apologetic tone echoed through the room.

"Nooo…" I threw myself face down on the bed. Okay a little over dramatic I know, but I was seriously craving me some Dimitri cuddling "Why?!" okay listen to yourself Rose, you seem like a whining baby.

"Well they are old-fashioned in some things…this is one of them"

"Stay…" I tapped softly on the mattress "They won't know, you'll go in the morning"

"They'll know believe me…" he said sadly.

"You'll probably right, your grandmother would probably wake us up with the fleet singing _shame…shame…_ " I think I pouted just then, yes I most definitely did. He just laughed, his favourite single laugh response that annoyed the crap out of me.

"Think of it this way… two more days and we will be alone for 5 days. No family, no charges, no duty, just you…and me"

"Well actually it's a day and a half…" a small smile peaked from the corner of my mouth.

"That's the spirit" he leaned down and kissed my forehead almost like a Victorian gentlemen would when courting his lover. Just before he closed the door he looked back "Sleep well, I love you Roza"

"Love you too Comrade"

* * *

 **Hello hello, i liked writing this one, we're almost on the big day! are you ready?**

 **(translations)**

Мы рады, наконец, Димитрий успокаивается: _We are happy Dimitri is finally settling down_  
Я установил другую спальню для вас Dimitri: _I fixed the other bedroom for you Dimitri_

 **So since this fic is almost coming to an end, what do you think i should write next? Any ideas? Let me know...**

 **Chapter 10 is called: A Wedding _(obviously right?)_**

 **I hope you all like this one. Please review, you know i love hearing from all of you :) ly**


	10. A Wedding

The Belikov house seemed to have been the target on one of those extreme makeovers...well the back yard at least, which only made me regret not taking pictures of before and after. During that very awaited August day, we had arranged the white chairs Olena and Lissa had agreed on around a long white wood table, laid out the lighting – since the wedding was happening near sun set due to the amount of Moroi present – put on a sort of dance area with a green carpet (thank god it was green, for a moment I dreaded if Lissa had insisted on white, I can't imagine it very pretty after being on the grass with people passing over it) and helped in the kitchen. Basically we spent the morning like… headless chicken was the first thing that came to my mind. Everyone was running around carrying stuff from one place to another, some literally freaking out. Me however well, how do I put it… you know those youtube videos where there is one person who seems to be in slow motion while everything around them is motion in high speed? Yeah that was me. I was trying to help in any way I could, only to have someone – this being Olena, Lissa, Sydney, Sonya or any of the Belikov sisters – tell me to bugger off, that I needed bridal rest or some other similar shit. I honestly just wanted to help, but apparently I wasn't on duty anymore and so I reached a point where I was tired both from watching them fumble around and from being told to get lost.

I decided to go to my room and take a nap. I was going upstairs when I started to hear music playing. I recognized the decade theme. I slowly approached the origin of the sound. I could see from the distance that the door was opened just a slightly. I couldn't see much inside, just part of the empty bed, hand made quilt over it. I thought about moving closer, I thought about opening the door and just throwing myself into him - a bit dramatic I know… you have to realise that the worst thing you can do is wanting something that's right next to you and that you can't have… okay we had lived in that situation basically since we first met, but reasonably, at that time we weren't sure about our feelings for each other… even after we displayed those feelings… it still wasn't a certain thing. Now…now is different, when we were away at university was one thing, he was miles away, but these last, he was right next to me god dam it! Literally a room apart! It was just plain teasing…

I gave one step back… stopping myself from going to him… I held on for two days I could, no, I _would_ do it for a couple more hours. I returned to my room thinking about how _that_ nap might help. I laid down but I couldn't sleep…which was weird for me. I guess I was too pumped up. I hated waiting…which was a nuisance since most of what we do as guardians is just waiting around. But yeah I hated it…specially since we had been planning this freaking wedding for months now and the anticipation was killing me.

Surprisingly I wasn't even freaking out anymore, I just wanted this thing to start and to get my 5 days of absolute bliss with Dimitri. I looked out the window, the backyard was starting to look like something out of those magazines Lissa so often bought. My recollection was interrupted by the amusing sight of Christian and Adrian carrying huge bouquets of flowers. I hurried to take my phone out in order to photograph the hilarious situation, thinking it might come in useful in the future.

My attention was once again caught in the music coming from the next room. It was faint but I could hear it. If neither of the women of the house would let me speak to Dimitri, I would communicate with him in another way. I pulled out my laptop and went onto youtube. I chose the most recent pop hit – because in my mind I knew it was what would annoy him most – I put it high and pressed play. The song filled the room well enough but I was afraid it wouldn't reach the next room. Of course I only had to wait a couple of minutes before I had my answer. Suddenly the 80's song became much louder. I grinned. It was working. I increased the volume so that the sound would overpower his. It took him about 20 seconds before he did the same. And I responded. We basically got to a point where neither of us could hear anything clearly, it was a mesh of lyrics and tunes no one could understand. Obviously I was feeling the vibe of it all so I was dancing like a crazy person in the middle of the room – also it helped to release the anxiousness. So there I was, a mixture between one of those contemporary dancers and someone having an epileptic seizure. I realised Lissa and Karolina had entered the room and where staring down at me. I had no idea for how long they had been there. I stopped suddenly, almost tripping on myself from the unbalanced movement. I was breathless.

"Hi" I said catching my breath, noticing they were just staring at me with an amused look.

"блин" Said Karolina. Basically _shit_ in Russian, but with a lighter use…more of a surprise expression – yeah I knew my Russian swear words.

"You should be resting, not… well, whatever you were doing. Could you turn the music down? Please?!" She screamed. I hurried and closed the laptop clumsily. They both turned to face the opposite wall. Dimitri's 80's song was still playing. They looked back at me with arched eyebrows, silently asking what was going on. Thankfully Dimitri realised the absence of noise because a few seconds after he toned down his music.

"Okay it's time to get ready, have you showered?" Lissa asked with her motherly voice – I had been hearing a lot lately.

"Hum….no…" I grinned apologetically. She responded with a highly reproving look.

"Well go now! Karolina and I will try some make-up and hair solutions" they smiled at each other. I couldn't help but notice that despite the age difference they seemed to be good friends already. Karolina sat down in the chair near the wooden desk – where someone had put a mirror – and Lissa started to play with it. I heard them say something about Karolina's hair colour being more similar to mine as I went to the bathroom. I finished blow drying my hair and came out into the room where Victoria was now sitting down near the desk with Karolina behind her, Sonya and Lissa were chatting on the bed. Sydney and Jill were playing with Declan on the floor. I realised they all had different hair styles and make-ups. I stood there under the door frame looking at this picture-perfect scene. All of a sudden they all turned to look at me.

"Rose!" they said practically at the same time. Gosh this really seemed to come out of one of those bridal movies. I felt the urgent need to pinch myself.

"Come here Rose, sit" Karolina said leading me onto the chair Victoria had quickly got out of. She turned it around "So with of the hair styles and make-up do you prefer?" she asked making a gesture to the girls who were now almost lined up side by side. I felt like I was in a shop choosing between mannequins. I looked at them, they all had different styles of tied up hair, some with some strands falling, others more of a high bun, another was braided. I looked back at Karolina and smiled.

"I want my hair down… you can tie back a few strands, but I want most of it down"

I turned to look myself in the mirror. I had two very good reasons. One of them was my molnija marks, wore my hair up for battle and official situations, but here…now, I didn't want to be guardian Hathaway. I wanted to be simply Rose…his Roza. The second reason, well, the obvious reason, Dimitri loved my hair. He revelled in it. It was his favourite part – although he said he liked everything about me – so yeah I wanted to parade the hell out of my fantastic hair.

"Okay then, I'll just braid a little bit of it" She said, her hands already busy at work. Pulling some strands from the front, braiding them back and clipping it with something. She then proceeded to shape the rest of it with a curling iron. The chatter continued in the background as all of the girls talked happily.

"So rose…where is the honeymoon?" Sonya asked, I looked through the mirror she was now on the floor playing with Paul and Declan. She looked at me with an expression I wasn't used to seeing in the Belikov girls, I guess I always kind of thought of them as I would a little sister, even though they were older than me and even though they had kids of their own. So when she sent me a flirty mischievous look I actually was a bit stunned.

"I don't know…your brother insists on not telling me" I looked to Lissa reflection "Are you sure you don't know Liss?"

"I don't…Christian doesn't want to tell me…but even if I did I wouldn't blab! He wants to make you a surprise just shut up and enjoy it" she smiled to Katya in her lap as she said this, contradicting he authoritarian tone to her voice.

"I bet is somewhere romantic…like a picnic in the middle of the desert…" Victoria said.

"…Or a tree house in the Amazonian forest…" Sonya continued with a day dreaming expression.

"Well, it doesn't matter really does it?! It's Dimitri we're talking about…so basically they could be in the middle of a blizzard with only Dimitri's godly arms protecting her from the elements and it would still be the best dam honeymoon ever…" Sydney said - although i think it was something that had just came out, and wasn't necessarily to be said out loud - basically putting a stop to the conjecture, because after that comment everyone went silent for a few seconds, like they were considering the situation and then one by one they started nodding in agreement. Dimitri's younger sisters just giggled.

"Sydney is right though I really couldn't care less about where he is taking me… I'm just afraid we will be bored…you know, we've never been truly alone, with no sifts no responsibilities, just us. We'll have nothing to do…"

Karolina leaned down so hear face was next to mine and spoke softly "Oh you'll have something to do…" her eyes twinkling with mischief. I think I went red because it was like my face had caught fire. I bought my hands to cover it, keeping my laugh muffled. Giving it another though, I couldn't disagree with her.

"I think she's ready for you Your Mages- Vassilisa" she corrected last minute looking at the severe look Lissa had given her. For strangers it was usually hard to lose the formalities. Lissa got up and Karolina took her place.

"So…how do you want your make-up?" she asked with a smile, half-squeezing my shoulders.

"Something that lasts…and neither of your corpse pale lipsticks….other than that, I trust you" I ended, grinning widely.

"You are such a piece of work…"

"But you love me either way" I stuck out my tongue making her laugh.

She turned me around so I would face her and starting brushing some blush on my cheeks. In the mean while Olena had come up and brought us some Kotlety – meat fried thingies that were absolutely delicious – and left us to, what would seem from an outsider, a girls' play date. She also let us know that my parents were 20 minutes away which I don't know why left me a little nervous. _Gosh Rose, hold it together! You are a badass, strong women, why in the hell are you freaking out…again!?_ I asked if they shouldn't meet us at the church instead but apparently my father had something he wanted to say to me… _my lord…_

The sun was getting closer to the horizon and I felt like the time was coming closer and closer. It wasn't until when Lissa pulled out the dress from the plastic wrapper and everyone got out of the room so I could get dressed that something faltered inside me. I tried to hide it, to push it down, but I couldn't.

"It's going to be okay isn't it?" I turned to look at her, I wasn't thinking. The words just came out unconsciously "We're going to be okay…right?"

Somehow I knew that she knew who I was talking about. She put the dress on the bed and came closer, wrapping her arms around me.

"You are going to be fine, everything is going to be okay" She pushed away and looked straight into my eyes. I knew she was going to say something, it was one of those times where she understood what I was feeling more I did myself. I was praying for some words of wisdom right now, because I had no idea what was freaking me out about all this, so I was hoping that she did.

"Just because things are going good right now it doesn't mean something bad will eventually happen. I know everything had been crazy for the last years, but there isn't always a shoe waiting to drop on you okay? You deserve to be happy. Enjoy it."

And like that my mind cleared. She made sense of it… _Dam it and her sixth sense._ Apparently my subconscious was freaking out because things had been going well for the past months…weird I know…only a crazy person would become stressed about being happy, but there you go. With everything that happened over the last 4 years I think I had started to develop trust issues with my own life. Whenever something nice happened I could basically start a countdown until something bad would happen as well. And if I looked back I think I wouldn't have to count for very long. St Vladimir's, the bullying, the car crash, Dimitri, Victor, the Snow Resort, Mason, Dimitri and I agreeing to come forward, me almost losing my mind and him being turned into Strigoi, me being accused of murder, running from jail, reconciling with Dimitri, being shot in the heart, finally being able to be a guardian for Lissa and living with Dimitri, Jill gets attacked and we have to go to Palm Springs, being away at university and all of the Court's problems. My own fate had tricked me. You could easily see the reason behind the trust issues. So yeah, now I was afraid something bad would happen…again…I was truly happy, for a while now…and that…well, that was absolutely terrifying.

She picked up the dress again and opened the zipper in the back, giving me a hand so I would get in it and pulling it up to its proper place. I suddenly noticed the silence that surrounded us. The music next door had stopped.

"Where is Dimitri?" I asked trying to hide the panic from my eyes.

"He probably already went to the church…he said he wanted to walk there. Christian went with him" she answered, zipping me up and adjusting the fabric. I looked properly at her. She looked absolutely stunning, that light blue dress and her gold locks in a classic braided bun "It's time Rose" her words snatching be back into reality. She gave me the bouquet, the lilac peonies just as I imagined on that day at the flower shop. I took a last glance at the mirror. _Smile Rose this is happening, and you very well better be ecstatic, because the sky isn't going to fall down on you…not today._ I put on a smile and went out the door.

Downstairs everyone was waiting, all dressed up in gorgeous dressed, except of course for Adrian, Declan and Paul who looked adorable in black and white suits.

"You better allow me to take this jacket off during the ceremony, little dhampir, because I'm burning up in here" Adrian said using one of Victoria's magazines as a fan. I just laughed and nodded.

"A vision to behold…" I heard a familiar voice coming in through the kitchen door. My dear father never disappointed and always exceeded expectations when it came to fashion. His bright emerald green suit shinned under the lights of the living-room, contrasting with a black shirt underneath and a gold chain that hang around his neck. Thankfully I couldn't see any of his dazzling hats…but maybe he was just saving it for later. My mother slowly appeared after him, I was used to see her in her guardian attire and even in informal situations she had a very rigid and severe fashion sense, so you can imagine my fascination when I caught sight of her in a chocolate brown cocktail dress and high heels. I don't thing I quite succeeded in hiding the baffled look of my face. I went down the stairs with Lissa coughing hold of my dress so I wouldn't trip in it.

"You look beautiful" said my mother, giving me a kiss and a very motherly smile - if I may say so.

"Rose, we are going now, okay? Abe and Janine will drive you and you'll meet us there" Lissa said pulling me in for another quick hug and walking away to the door with the whole army of women following her. Finally – and I actually though about throwing some fireworks in celebration – Yeva emerged out of the kitchen and was headed to the door. She looked the same as ever, despite her old age she never looked debilitated or sick, her penetrative look always suggested that she could take on an army with a swing of her walking stick. She look deep into me and smiled, if I didn't know better I could swear it was a teasing smile…who am I kidding I did know, it was.

"Everything is going to be glorious…" I could swear her smile had just grown a little bigger "I predicted it…" You would think I would sigh exasperatingly and start the all-so-known debate with Dimitri's grandmother wouldn't you? Well I didn't. This time I just smiled back and gave a firm and assertive nod, to which she responded with the same movement. Almost like a silent parlay between us, and walked out of the house.

I heard the cars starting and the sound they made on the gravel as they moved away from the house. I looked back at my parents who were looking quite expectantly, if I would guess I would say they didn't know what to say, which for Abe at least was very uncommon.

"You look nice mom" I smiled at her but then redirected my look to him "But I think Abe here will catch more attention…" she looked amused.

"I'm used to that…and besides it's useless to swim against the tide" he laughed at her remark.

"Well shall we go?" I said anxiously.

"Yes, but first I have something for you Rose" he paced forward taking something out of his jacket inner pocket. He took out a thin black leather box "This was my great-grandmother's … It is supposed to pass down in the women of the family, I had no sisters, so it is rightfully yours" he opened it. Inside showed a 3 centimetre wide bracelet, composed by of a series of marquise-cut and square-cut diamonds, mounted in platinum. It looked like it had several hundred years, but it still shined brightly, catching any light in the room. My mind could help but think how expensive it probably was, and the fact the flashiness must have run in the family. I was probably being really rude because I didn't say a word, I just kept staring at it blankly. "May I?" he asked taking the bracelet out of the box and holding my wrist with his other hand. I nodded and he gently put the jewellery around it "Now you can go" he smiled widely.

I on the other hand was still behind a few seconds, admiring the bracelet on my arm, quite dumbfounded about all of this.

"Thank you dad, it's…beautiful" and I hugged him. If you were to tell me 4 years ago that I would be getting married and I would be here with my mother, and well, hugging my father after receiving a family heirloom, I would probably tell you to fuck off. But there we were.

When we broke the hug I just couldn't stop myself from smiling. He just winked at me and then finally said "Let's get this show on the road shall we?" presenting me with his arm for me to take into mine, like something out of a Victorian era movie. I linked my arm in his watching Janine stare at us with a loving and caring smile. I bet even she didn't see this coming a few years back.

After we got in the car it was quite a quick journey to the church. The sun was finally setting and the sky was painted in tones of orange and purple, the air was still warm and sultry and it didn't give any sign of cooling down. At the entrance Lissa was talking to Adrian who, shocker, was smoking. Instinctively I looked around checking on the guardians in the proximity perimeter. When she saw we had arrived whispered something to Adrian and fast paced towards us.

"Everyone is waiting" she said in a very eager tone "Come on, I'll go in first"

"Jack and Logan are staying outside right? At the entrance, to clear the long range security procedures…" I stopped as she turned and gave me a very disproving look.

"Yes. Rose, everything is taken care of, take of mind of the guardian-mode okay?!" Janine automatically snorted at Lissa's remark. Probably thinking the same as me: that it was useless telling me not to worry.

"Okay okay you win Liss…go ahead on front" I said giving her hand a friendly and reassuring squeeze. She obliged and walked into the church followed by Janine who gave me a quick "Good Luck" and went to find her seat.

Abe and I started walking to the main door. As we came closer I felt the urgent need to take some of the pressure off. So, naturally, I _had_ to make a joke.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring that feathered hat you love so much…" I kept my eyes fixed right ahead but I could sense he had looked down at me.

"Well I didn't want to overshine you" he let out with an amused tone "And anyway…entering a church with a hat is considered to be impolite" he said just before the music started playing. Lissa had chosen a piano version of the bridal march, very calm and soft, I didn't know who was playing but it was really nice. Everyone stood up. And just like that I couldn't thing about anything, my mind went completely blank, my nerves were gone, it was like any other day. Dimitri was waiting for me and I had to go to him. The church was just as how I had remembered it. It wasn't very big but the detailing in the ceiling and walls was just as mind-blowing now as it was the last time I was here. It wasn't as full since we didn't invite many people but they all turned to look at me with the biggest smiles in the world. There were some flowers along the aisle, the same peonies that were on my bouquet.

I put on a smile and we walked slowly forward. He stood with his back turned to the aisle, for a second I thought if he was gathering up the courage to turn around. It was only when we were half way to the altar when he turned and we looked straight into each other's eyes. I realised he was trying to keep a straight face but slowly a smile was breaking out, and the happiness was palpable all around him. At that moment he seemed like the sun.

We reached the altar in a heartbeat and our eyes hadn't stray from each other's. I had completely forgotten about my father until he put my hand in Dimitri's and walked away to sit down. I looked at the priest for the first time. He was an old man, very small, especially next to Dimitri. His voice made it seem like he was a hundred years old, and he had a very thick Russian accent – I had asked Lissa to arrange a priest who could speak English, I wanted to understand my own wedding ceremony after all. Everyone sat down.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to join in everlasting love Rose and Dimitri.  
We are privileged, therefore, to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Dimitri and Rose both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.

The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

At this time we took each other's hands and began again the silent conversation between our eyes.

"Dimitri, ты возьмешь Rose, чтобы быть ваша жена, ваш партнер в жизни и вашу одну настоящую любовь? Будете ли вы ценить ее дружбу и любовь ее сегодня, завтра и навсегда? Будете ли вы доверять и уважать ее, и быть верными через хорошие и плохие времена, в болезни и здравии, пока вы оба живы?"

"Я буду… I will" He answered. I didn't understand what the priest had said but the way he said it sounded beautiful. Dimitri's eyes were like a kaleidoscope, reflecting the sunset light that came in through the coloured glass. He gently slid on my finger the silver ring

"Rose, will you take Dimitri to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him and be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" I said so softly that I was afraid nobody had heard me. His ring fitted perfectly this time. I started at his hand for a while, time seemed to go by in half speed, so much that I was actually startled when the priest's voice echoed through the church once more. We both looked to him attentively.

"With this exchange of rings as a materialization of your ethereal bond, I now declare you husband and wife…You may now kiss the bride" Looking back at each other I couldn't help it I smirked at him. Almost like a i-dare-you smirk. We stood there for a couple of seconds, just seeing who would fold in first, who would move that single inch and give in. We could both feel the anticipation hanging in the air.

Dimitri winked at me and his face mimicked mine. I could hear his answer hovering in between us. _I'll surrender, this time…_ and just like that he kissed me. I could hear the claps, the cheering and the congratulations being said. And at the same time all I heard was silence. All that existed was me, and him. My hand on his chest was his hand, my lips were his lips. And there was no one. Eternity had passed in a few seconds. And we pulled away from each other, feeling it was time to come back to reality.

We turned to the crowd with the biggest smiles in the world. I say this because I had a feeling everyone was staring at Dimitri, even between our group of friends there present is was a rare expression for him, but so clear of his feelings right now. Lissa snatched me for a quick hug like he couldn't go on another second without doing so. We then walked out of the church, and I thanked the lords Lissa hadn't decided on the throwing-rice-thing people usually do at weddings, or else I would spend the evening probably discovering little bits of rice all over me.

The sun was gone but the darkening orange sky still lingered. We stood there for I don't know how much time, just receiving everybody's congratulations and taking the usual routine wedding pictures. It wasn't until it was totally dark when we got into the car and headed back to the Belikov house. Everyone was super cheery and ready well…to start the party. When I said before that the time seemed like it was moving in slow motion, well now, at the reception, time seemed to move 5 times faster…and we hadn't even gotten hold of the Russian vodka. This time Dimitri and I went alone in a car. He drove, obviously, because I wouldn't dare in driving with this dress. My hand so easily slid on to his right leg and caressed it gently. He looked at me. I had a feeling I was going to melt.

"You look beautiful, have I told you that?" he smiled at me with an expression of absolute bliss. I leaned in so my head rested on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me, keeping only one at the wheel.

"You hadn't, but I forgive you" I giggled, I found that, today, around him, I just couldn't start laughing.

Unfortunately we arrived all too quickly. We got out and met the others on the back of the house and I realised that Dimitri had proposedly been driving at 20 km/hour so to prolong our time alone in the car. The back yard looked like a fairy tale, it was picture perfect. All around there were sticks carved into the ground, looking up I noticed each of them was holding in place a mesh of hundreds of lights that illuminated the area. The long table, headed by the two only chairs that were covered with white fabric, was more to the left of the garden. On the right there was a little table with a laptop and 3 sound columns, placed on the perimeter of the big square shaped dark green carpet that I imagined served as the dance floor. On the opposite side of the table was a projection screen… I looked suspiciously at Lissa…I had a feeling I was not going to enjoy whatever she had decided to show everybody, but I decided to worry about it when the time came, for now, I was famished. Still chattering about random things we sat down. Of course the fabric covered chairs were for me and Dimitri, next to me was Lissa – my maid of honour – and then my parents, and next to Dimitri – by the same logic – was Christian and then Olena.

The food was absolutely from heaven, Olena and the girls had chosen my absolute favourites, although I noticed that in one of the courses, Dimitri's dish was different than mine. I was curiously looking at his dish when Dimitri realised my sudden attention in his food.

"Do you want to try it?" he asked putting some of the food – that honestly looked like a dark red soup with…thingies…inside – on his spoon and raising it up to me.

"I don't know…from the colour it seems like something Lissa would eat…" I said, looking at him with puppy eyes. He just laughed at my remark.

"It doesn't have blood… It's Borscht!" I looked at him surprised. Many of my funny comments about living in Siberia had involved Borscht in some way of another, but I had never actually tasted it…or seen it actually…although the words itself had not fail in perceiving me that it was a weird looking dish.

"This is Borscht?" He looked amused"

"For all the times you have mentioned it I thought you had tasted it already"

"No…never…and apparently I had good reasons…even without knowing"

"Come on you have to taste it now…" I gave up and opened my mouth as he brought the spoon closer to it. I swallowed it at once. Honestly it wasn't as bad as I had picture it, clearly the aspect as worse than the actual taste. But I wasn't going to let him win…not completely at least.

"Well?" he asked in anticipation.

"It's not bad….but it's not particularly good either…" I finally said after a few seconds, amused by his reaction to my answer.

"You just eat your vampire wanna-be soup and I'll be over here with my delicious kugelis" I grinned at him, to which he surprised me by bluntly kissing me on the lips.

Everyone was happily talking to each other. Christian was discussing something very passionately with Abe – I'm sure it was a shady subject – Janine every now and again jumped into the conversation. Olena was sharing recipies with Lissa and Sonya was attentively listening in. Sydney, Jill and the Belikov sisters were chatting excitedly about something I couldn't quite hear – but from their expressions I'm sure it had something to do with the opposite-sex – while trying to feed their respective children. Adrian, Eddie and Mikhail were quietly listening to everything around them.

The hours passed and the food had disappeared, and even I needed a break before dessert came. I had a feeling Dimitri felt the same way once he pushed the chair slightly away from the table and passed his arm around me, stretching himself on his seat. Suddenly music started to play. I looked surprised to find Lissa – of course – fidgeting with her phone, probably activating the playlist by Bluetooth. I smiled and turned to look up at Dimitri. He leaned his head forward and kissed my forehead fondly.

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Sure" he said, knowing very well it was just to humour me, since he never liked to dance very much – although this was in no way a reflection of his ability to do so, he was amazing at it.

Dimitri got up and held his hand for me. I took it and he lead me on to the improvised dance floor. His hands quickly found way to my lower back as I wrapped mine around his neck. The slow song continued and we swayed back and forwards. I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"Are you tired?" he asked almost a whisper in my ear.

"No" I said promptly, hesitating afterwards "maybe….a little bit" he laughed softly.

"Well you can sleep on the plane" his words made my head jump up in alert, only to be face with his teasing expression.

"This means you are going to tell me where we are going?" I bat my eyelashes at him, knowing very well it had no effect whatsoever. _Dam him_ , he just smiled for a few seconds, in silence.

"No" I frowned.

"You tease…" the music had changed into a lively disco tune and without a moment's notice I felt a hand pulling back.

Lissa had pulled me away from Dimitri and was now holding both my hands making us both swing merrily to the beat of the music. I quickly realised everyone was moving to the dance floor for some _pre-dessert exercise._ The songs kept changing, from 90's hits to last month's pop releases back to 70 and 80's dance songs, and as they did so did our partnering. From Lissa, Abe had snatched me into his arms and I saw from the corner of my eyes Dimitri dancing with his mother. Then all the girls grouped up around me for a classic and mandatory single-girls dance routine – to which I was thankful I now had a perfect excuse to abstain from – even Christian and Adrian danced with me. I was talking to Mikhail while we swayed slowly when suddenly we stopped with the sound of a glass tingling and the disappearance of the music. Before we could search the origin of the sound Lissa started to talk.

"Can I have your attention please?!" she put down the fork with which she had been making the noise and carried her champagne glad all the way to the table where the computer was "Since I am the maid-of-honour I felt the need to prepare something special, so I put together a little slideshow…"

"Oh my lord…" I said out loud, although that was not my original intention. We all returned to out seats, shifting them a little so we would face the projection screen. I griped Dimitri's hand like my life depended on it. Lissa started a very deep and touching speech but I was honestly paying more attention to the pictures. The first one was of us when we were around 7 years old, a particularly fantastic photo since it had been taken in Halloween so I was dressed as a spider and Lissa as a fairy. The specific dreadful detail was the missing front tooth. Of course everybody started laughing at it. I just covered my face with my hands as Dimitri gave me an encouraging squeeze in my leg. Obviously he had nothing to worry about, his picture was as cute as it can be, a miniature Dimitri with 6 years old, his hair surprisingly a lot lighter than now, waved to the camera with one hand and with the other held on the wobbly figure of his younger sister.

The next couple of ones were cute enough, first day of elementary school, a video of little Dimitri sprinting away in high speed. A couple of shots of us skiing with Lissa's parents – which actually bought a tear in my eye, I really missed them sometimes, after all they were a kind of parents to me – a 14 year old Dimitri embarrassed when caught helping his mother on the kitchen. And then another humiliating shot for me – of course – a 15 year old Rose in a dam party at St. Vladimir's dancing with a guy, and when I say dancing I say I was all over him. Everyone started laughing…again and I felt Dimitri's burning stare on me.

"Well…as Lissa said, I liked to have fun okay?" I said quietly to him, repeating Lissa's words from her speech. He just laughed as well, teasing me.

"Oh, I know" he winked.

A couple more shots of my celebration outbursts after some ridiculous stunt I was infamous for back at St. Vladimir's. Everyone start making comments.

"You really were a wild one Rose…" said Sonya Karp endearingly, as if she remembered that time with nothing but fondness – something that could not be said for all my teachers.

"Well, she is her father's daughter after all" replied Abe, detecting a hint of proudness in his voice.

"Always the trouble maker" obviously my mother had to jump him.

Dimitri's pictures as always were much…toned down…him with the punching bag showing of his fighting skills. Him laughing with a bunch of kids in the playground. Him with Ivan. I looked up at him, his nostalgic smile disguising any other emotions he was most definitely feeling right now. I was grateful that Lissa hadn't put any pictures of Mason, even though my mind couldn't help but think about him in a time like this. I scotched closer against him, resting my head on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Finally appeared a picture of the two of us, and I realised I didn't know what I was most afraid of, embarrassing photos of young Rose or pictures of our pseudo-relationship time, but most definitely illegal at St. Vladimir's. Thankfully Lissa had been sensitive on the matter and had chosen only two – taken during an extra hour training she had been assisting and it portrayed my early on…not hate….dislike for Dimitri. He was sitting in a chair in the gym a book almost falling from his hands and I had stopped running and was sending him a very nasty look. _Oh good times_ … All the other ones were taken in the last 3 years and made me confirm that we were just two cute to handle. When the slideshow finished she raised her glass and said.

"May you have many more happy years together. To Rose and Dimitri Belikov!" everyone raised their glasses and repeated the last part, taking then a sip of champagne. Meanwhile the desert had been served.

"Rose Belikov…it has a nice ring to it…" said Eddie teasingly from afar, after the comotion had died out.

"Rose _Hathaway_ Belikov" I corrected with a smirk "There can only be one guardian Belikov in existence…I would hate to overshine him" I looked at Dimitri with a playful smirk. He just pinched my arm in retribution "I'll still be guardian Hathaway to you Eddie" I stuck out my tongue, he did the same – suddenly we seemed like we were back at school.

The dessert was fantastic and then the wedding cake, which as simple but very pretty. Syndey insisted I threw the bouquet, all the girls lined up behind me and Karolina caught it becoming suddenly very red. We chatted and danced along until the first hints of twilight came and the sky was progressively turning lighter into a greyish blue. With it came everyone weariness showing up. Christian also reminded Dimitri that they were a little late for the plane. Which made Dimitri start to freak out. We said farewell to everybody. A lot of best wishes and last-minute photographs. Eddie helped getting the bags to the car. As we listened to some motherly advices from Olena.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do…" said Janine, pulling me in for a hug.

"Just enjoy" Abe winked at me from behind her "And don't get into too much trouble, it's a long way for me to come to rescue you"

"As if…" I sniped back. Lissa had showed up behind me, saying everything was ready.

"Thank you for all of this Liss, it was perfect" she just smiled and hugged me "Be safe okay?" I whispered in her ear, my voice overwhelming with concern.

"I will, don't worry about us, it will be the most boring week of our lifes…" we both laughed.

We got in the car, with some help from Lissa to put in my dress. Dimitri got in behind the wheel and we took off. I looked to the review mirror, at the image of everyone cheerily waving us goodbye, our wonderful friends. The roads were deserted at this hour, the only lights illuminating the way came from the dimming moonlight and the ones from our car. My tiredness made me fell quickly into a half-asleep state. I was bought back to find Dimitri's hand on my thigh, gently caressing it with his thumb. I looked at him with a drowsy smile, realising I had completely fell asleep as soon as I had entered the car. Realising I was awake he deviated his stare from the road to look at me.

"Good morning …" which his words I noticed the sun had already risen "We are almost there" he said. I moved my hands to cover his.

"Did you like it? Was it alright?" I asked, very sure my remaining sleepiness meant I was probably not making any sense. His confused look confirmed this "The wedding ceremony, the reception…" I clarified, with a yawn in between. He stared at the road ahead with very seriously and then at me with a disbelieving look.

"Seriously? You have doubts about that? Oh Roza…it was the best day in my life so far…" he said, I could feel the car slowing down as he leaned into me for a kiss. I grinned like a fool at his words, I absolutely revelled in seeing him happy. Suddenly a though occurred that made me wake up from my somnolent state. He leaned back into his seat.

"So…does that mean you're gonna tell me where we're going?" I asked sneakily.

"No" he asked breaking his very serious face into a hidden smile at my insistence on the matter "You'll find out soon enough" he continued looking ahead purposely avoiding my burning stare – probably because he would just burst out laughing if he saw the hateful look I was sending him.

I groaned and sat back on my seat, looking to the road ahead "You suck…" my voice sounding like a grumpy 12 year old "You know what I'm gonna do?" he looked at me from the corner of his eye with curiosity "For every minute you spend not telling me where we are going is a night you spend sleeping on the couch" I looked at him with a very decisive and determined stare.

"If that was ever possible" he turned to me with the mischievous smirk I loved so much.

"Ooohh you think I can't resist you Comrade?" I chuckled in provocation. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Looking ahead with his cool and relaxed stare, I had the feeling he knew exactly what he was going to answer but he was teasing me in the process. He finally turned his head very slowly, his eyes looking right into my soul, the corner of his mouth twitched up in a contained and playful smirk.

"I think you don't _want_ to resist me…"

* * *

 **The much awaited wedding! I hope I did it justice…Tell me did you like it? Do you have a favourite part?**

 **Chapter 11 is called:** **The Honeymoon** **(and it's the last one *drumroll*)**

 **I hope you went all giddy with fluff. Please review, you know I love hearing from all of you, so make my day so much better :) ly**


	11. The Honeymoon

We got to Omsk shortly and I was waiting for another long trip to Moscow, mistakenly enough. Dimitri walked along the middle of the airport as if he knew that place like the back of his hand – maybe he actually did – and I just huddled along behind him, now fully aware how weird I looked, in my wedding dress, in the middle of all those people who were now very evidently looking at me.

Looking around, still kind of sleepily, I realised we weren't heading to the gate of the flight to Moscow. We were in a kind of half-outside, half-inside area and Dimitri suddenly appeared beside me – I was so busy trying to figure out where I was I hadn't even noticed he was gone – driving a thing that looked a lot like those golf carts, at least in size.

"Come on, so we don't have to carry our bags around" he said – although he should have really just said so _he_ didn't have to carry _our_ bags around, because the only thing in my hands was the fabric of my dress to prevent me from tripping – after putting the luggage in the back of the car he held out his hand to help me get on it.

"Oh what a gentlemen…" I smirked. My impulse was to ask – again – where we were going, but I stopped myself knowing his answer would only irritate me more.

"I try" he stepped on the gas taking us around the building. My jaw slowly dropped seeing the small jet that awaited us. I looked at Dimitri in awe, he just smiled – he was enjoying this surprise thing way too much.

"We are going in this?!" I looked back at the plane, speaking with a tone of disbelief. Not that I had never been in a private jet, we often used the royal court's ones to move around, but it was different, that was business, this was me, alone, with Dimitri, in the air… I was way too excited.

"Yes…It was Lissa and Christian's wedding gift" he pause to see my reaction "She said, and I quote, _it would be too mean to make you guys take twice as long to get there, going by the normal way, and torture Rose with not being able to throw herself at you in the earliest opportunity_ " I grinned.

"She is too awesome… this must have cost a fortune…" I spoke at the realization of it.

"I said that too, she answered _fuck the money,_ and since it was the first time I actually heard her swear I thought I better not push the subject" I giggled to the thought of Lissa swearing – as rare an event as a solar eclipse.

We stopped and people started taking our bags, pulling them on the cargo bay as we hopped out of the car.

"Come on we're late!" he said leading me by the hand to the small plane stairs.

"Isn't one of the perks of having a private jet the fact that it waits for you?" He shook his head at my comment, almost saying silently _typical Rose._

The inside was a little smaller than the court's jet but just as luxurious. It had a sort of couch on one side and opposite there were four, super comfy looking, chairs divided by a table. There was a mini fridge and a small counter in the back next to a door that I imagine lead to the bathroom.

"Oh my fucking lord…" I let out excitedly "This is so freaking cool" Dimitri's reaction to my enthusiasm was so endearing, he smiled and looked at me with a face that seems like I was the Mona Lisa or something, hell, like I was the only thing left in the whole planet.

"Please assume your seats, we are beginning our take-off" we heard a mechanical voice say. On the way to the comfortable looking chairs I noticed a hanger with clothes on the end of the couch. I pointed at it confused.

"So you can change out of that" he explained "you better do it when we are already up. I don't want you to fall and hit your head while in the bathroom cubicle"

"You have so little faith in me, it's unbelievable"

I moved to the window seat and looked the security belt in. Dimitri choose the seat next to mine – instead of the opposite one – I silently thanked for the closeness. "You wanna take the one by the window?" I asked.

"No, I'm good, I know you love watching the take-off and landing" I grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

We started moving and in a few seconds we were gaining speed. I looked out the window to see the people and housed getting smaller and smaller. My attention was diverted by the mechanical voice, this time it was the pilot. I couldn't help but notice his deep Russian accent.

"Good morning, we are taking off from Omsk Airport at 9 a.m. we are expected to arrive our destination at 11 p.m local time. The trip is long so try and get some rest. We are headed to San José, Costa Rica, the weather in the morning is planned to have temperatures around 35 degrees. Have a good flight."

It took me only a few seconds to process what I had just heard, I looked at Dimitri only to get confirmation from the excited and anxious expression on his face.

"Oh my god… oh my god! Costa Rica, that's like sun, and beaches, crystal clear warm water and heavenly cocktails right?!" my smile grew bigger and bigger. He didn't speak just gave me a faint nod of his head, I could see he was quietly assessing my reaction "OH MY GOD!" I repeated before letting out a high pitch ecstatic squeal. I unbuckled my seat belt and half sat, half jumped, onto his lap, straddling his legs "I love, I sooo love it! Thank you" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and plunging in for a kiss, well more than one definitely. I could feel his body relax and an almost unnoticeable sigh of relief. I bet he had doubts about the destination he had chosen. "Ahhhh the sun… I can feel it already…" I said leaning and tilding my head back. Dimitri's hand steadily at my lower back, supporting my weight and preventing me from falling.

"I'm glad you liked the surprise… I had some trouble deciding"

"Really?! I wouldn't have judge you as indecisive…"

"You ruin me Roza" I grinned, just looking deep into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then without a moment's notice, with one quick move I got up from him "What?" he asked, confused.

"I'm going to change" I winked and started walking towards the bathroom, he followed me with his gaze. I opened the door, and looked over my shoulder back at him with a leer. "Sorry Mr. Belikov, a lass we won't both fit in here" I put on a forced pout, opening the door enough for him to see the small sized bathroom.

"I'm be eagerly waiting for you…Mrs. Belikov" he winked playfully. I had a sudden urge to run to him. Instead I put on my killer wanton face.

"Only to you… Mrs. Belikov, only to you…" I winked back and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

As soon as we got out of the plane I started missing its air conditioning. The air was so hot that we were breathless just after taking a few steps, even during the night! The air hostess said we'd get used to it quickly, but honestly I was about to crawl out of my skin.

A taxi took us to the hotel in what was, in my opinion, more traffic rule breaking since the last time I was in the car with Christian. Costa Rican people are crazy. The hotel was beautiful, it wasn't one of those 5 stars modern resorts you usually see at the travel brochures – granted, we weren't in the actually capital – but it had more glamour than any of those in my view. On the outside it was a traditional building, probably had once been a city hall or something because it had a certain strata to it and its red colour totally stood out from everything else, but strangely enough it totally blended in with its surrounding buildings and vegetation. I couldn't help but let out a gasp as we stepped inside. All the interiors had been modernised, and despite noticing tapestries and traditional decorations on the walls and ceilings, we were in a big open space reception with the moonlight coming down through detailed skylights. I was so stunned with everything to notice Dimitri was already checking us in. I rushed to him dragging my trolley behind me and making way to much noise.

"It's beautiful" I said once I reached him. The reception was empty and he was concentrated fumbling around looking for our passports.

"I know" he answered, smiling, stare fixed at the bag, he looked like he was about to spill everything on the counter. I was about to make a snippy comment about how he hadn't even looked at the room we were in, when I remember he was the one who planned this whole trip, so he probably had already seen dozens of pictures of the hotel.

I let my luggage next to him and stepped away to check out some activities flyers at had some really cool pictures of people scuba diving – pretty sure they don't mention the sharks. A few meters away I realised a woman had appeared from the back office with some papers in her hand. She looked up at Dimitri from afar – who, poor thing, was still rummaging the insides of the bag – and smiled …no, not smiled… smirked, once of those smirks that reminded me of the ones I made whenever I saw Jesse. I opened the flyer and pulled it up trying to camouflage myself in the background. She adjusted her uniform blazer and walked up to him. He didn't notice her presence until she spoke.

"Buenos días. En que puedo ayudar?" she made her voice sound as melodious as possible. Dimitri looked up half stunned. She understood from his lack of response that he didn't get any of what she'd just said "What can I do for you, Mr…?"

"Belikov" he answer clearing his throat clearly taken aback from her sudden present and probably also her raw natural beauty. I decided not to interrupt my sick sense of curiosity made me stand back and see where this would lead.

"Oh…Yes… I, I have a reservation under Dimitri Belikov" He said finally finding his passport and handing it to her.

"Oh Russian… are you enjoying the warm weather?" she asked, her accent prominent in every word she said – which probably made her even more appealing in an exotic kid of way… sometimes I wished I had an accent – her flirty tone accompanied by the positioning of her hand next to his.

"Yes, not quite gotten used to it yet, though I've lived in America for a long time now" He replied politely, probably oblivious to the woman's game.

"Well, let me check your registration… Here it is, double room suite on the fourth floor…it's a very nice room, it has a great view you know? To the pool and the sea…Here you go" she handed him a card key to the room, touching his hand slightly "If you need any help, if you need a name of a bar to go to I know some nice ones…"

"Oh thank you…" he was totally stunned, he got hold of his luggage but the woman's stare was like it was holding him in place. I decided my curiosity had enough, I had to break this off. I put the flyer back in the little shelf, put on my I-can-kill-you-with-only-my-thumb look and walked over to them. As I reached Dimitri I slid my hand from his shoulders to his lower back, pinching his bum. If he was possible his face got blank…even more than it already was. I held his hand on mine and passed it around me so it rested on my left hip. Public displays of affection had never been our thing, especially at Court where everybody was practically watching us 24/7. But here we had the luxury to do whatever we wanted, nobody knew us…and I was going to take use of it.

"Are we checked in yet?" I asked Dimitri with my best man-eater voice. I looked down from him to the woman in front of us, whose expression matched Dimitri in surprise "Is our room nice… _honey_?" I emphasised the last word, used obviously only to make a point because the only term of endearment I could hear myself call Dimitri was comrade or Dimka, anything else sounded weirdly odd. I don't know if he wanted to humour me or he was just too embarrassed to process.

"Yes… this nice lady said…" he clearly was too oblivious for his own good…. It was actually kind of endearing… and stupid "that the room has a view to the sea!" I wanted to roll my eyes in despair, but instead I put on my giggliest, cutest, and disgustingly honey-coated smile.

"Oh my god, really? We never get to see the sea, that's great!" okay I don't know who this person was, but it certainly wasn't me… "Is everything ready then? Can we go, husband of mine?" I gave a high pitched giggle "Husband... it's so funny to call you that now" I half hugged him and turned my stare to the woman "We're on our honeymoon, isn't it perfect?" she put on the fakest of smiles and bestowed her congratulations, though I don't think she meant him, I could almost see her hopes of shagging him being shattered on the floor. Dimitri looked down on me, his expression, pleading me to end his misery. I had to milk the situation a little bit more. I got on the tips of my toes and kissed him full on the mouth, got down and pulled my luggage near "Let's go then" He did the same and paced back a little. I turned around to the elevator and got in, hearing Dimitri behind me dragging his bag. The elevator doors closed and silence filled it. Not even one of those irritating ambient songs started playing. I looked straight ahead a huge proud grin on my face. I felt Dimitri's eyes on me I think he was probably too weirded out by my strange behaviour. He finally broke the silence.

"What just happened?" he asked, not taking his eyes off me. I looked up with a isn't-it-obvious look.

"Nothing"

"It's like you were possessed just now…"

"Dimitri, the sleazy woman was clearly hitting on you, I was just making her aware of where I stood"

"She wasn't, she was just being nice" he took hold of the card and passed it on the reader. I entered the room.

"You are too innocent…that or you're going blind, but it's okay, you behaved properly _honey_ "

"Stop it Rose, that's creepy" I laughed.

"Okay okay, I'm gonna stop…" I entered the room, overwhelmed by the wall in front of me, all glass, with the amazing view to the pool, surrounded with palm trees, and then on a distance, the sea "Oh my god, she wasn't kidding, this is beautiful!"

"Well, I did choose the room" he walked up behind me, his words, spoken against my skin.

"You have excellent taste" I chuckled, closing my eyes as he laid kissing on my shoulder. I span around to face him, bringing my hands to his neck.

"I really do" he said with the most loving smile you'd ever see. It was when he said things like that that I swear I started to blush. I glanced away for a second. I had always had a lot of self-esteem, I was always proud of the way I looked, and over the years I've taken advantage of it also. But hearing it from him…hearing that I am beautiful and perfect and knowing his love, feeling his love, always made me awkward. Happy, ecstatic also, don't get me wrong. But I guess since I knew how deep he meant it, how he knew me, and saw me, like no one other had ever did.

He cupped my face with his hands, making me stare right into his chocolate brown eyes. We hovered there for a couple of minutes, exchanging silent words, there was no need to speak them out loud. He bought his lips down on mine. My hands tangled in his hair. He held me up and took me to the huge balcony, laying me on one of the stretchers next to the Jacuzzi. I pulled back.

"The balcony?" I questioned him. His lips parting from my neck with a mischievous smile.

"You started it with feeling me up in the reception, now it's my time to prove where I stand"

Preventing me from coming up with a rhetorical, he kissed me again. In the back of my mind I thanked the fact that it was dark… and that the architect of the hotel for making the balcony fence higher than usual.

* * *

We woke up blissfully with the sun streaming through the open window, the warm air, even so early in the morning, was thick and suffocating especially for us who weren't used to it. I guess the day of exhausting activities in the Jacuzzi hadn't helped in the climate adaptation.

I opened one eye lazily, my face half covered by my arm creating a pleasant shade. Dimitri was next to me, still sleeping, probably still tired since my guess was that we only started sleeping around 5 a.m. I raised my head slightly, his naked body on top of the silky sheets completely illuminated by the morning sun like some renaissance master-piece…and god what a master-piece…

I never understood how he was able to sleep without anything on him, for me it was unconceivable. For me, even without any clothes and the 35 degrees outside, I had to have the sheets on top of me, even if it just covered my leg or a little of my lower back, I couldn't sleep otherwise. I moved slowly and kissed his bare shoulder. He responded with a soft groan. I left a trail of kisses up his neck and started nibbling on his lobe.

"You are going to kill me…" he spoke almost in an inaudible tone and, sensing me stopping turned his head to face me.

"You are a god, I could never kill you" I grinned and gave him a quick peck.

"Even gods need to rest you know?" he smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Well it's not my fault, you are too much of a tease, you and your dark hair and your godly naked body lying on top of the sheets, I'm only human…"

"If I'm a god you're a god…" his hand slid on my lower back, under the sheet that covered it.

"Goddess…" I corrected "okay comrade, sleep a little more, I'm gonna go take a shower cause it's like my skin is catching fire" I said, dragging myself out of bed while Dimitri gave me a contempt grunt and turned the other way.

I must have taken half an hour showering, but can you blame me? The cold water was just too good to be true. I wrapped a towel around me and came into to the bed-room to find a newly awaken Dimitri sitting against the headboard on his phone.

"Well… I thought you wanted to sleep until noon…" I smiled and sat next to him on the bed.

"It's too hot… "he said not deviating his look from the screen.

"I never gathered you for a phone addict"

"I'm checking out the weather… it's going to be very cloudy today… hot, but cloudy" to his answer I looked out the huge open window to see a bunch of clouds gathering up in the sky, the sun still too close to the horizon to be hidden by them.

"Oh… so, no beach today?" I said with a disappointed tone. I had my mind set up on going to the beach every single day – even if just for a couple of hours. He turned to me with a smile on his face like he just had a fantastic idea.

"I had a though there's a natural reserve park near here, since it's cloudy we could go hiking, they say there are some waterfalls on the park as well"

"Sounds good, go take a shower to freshen up, I'll go get dressed"

We only managed to leave the hotel one hour later, due to an improvised and very steamy make-out session. Finally out and about we managed to catch a touristic bus that lead us straight to the park, Dimitri promised me a swim in the waterfalls and I'd be dam if it didn't happen so I kept bugging him to check the map for the correct way to find it.

After I-don't-know-how-many hours we finally got there. Don't get me wrong the landscapes were mesmerizing and the air was slightly cooler than in streets near the hotel, but it was still too hot, I desperately needed something to cool me off. So to prove me wrong it was clear that Dimitri was able to read maps, the only down side was that we reached the waterfall from its highest point, we had to go around it to get to the small lake on the bottom. Dimitri was tossing and turning with the map, looking at it with a confused expression. I dropped my bag on the grassy ground.

"I have a very easy solution for your problem" I said turning to him and putting my hands on my hips. He looked at me with a quizzical stare.

"We'd have to walk about… 50 meters to go around, I guess it's not that far" he looked down at the map again as I started taking my top off, my navy blue bikini contrasting against my skin. He looked back up "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna jump" I stated as the most obvious thing ever.

"What? No you aren't"

"Oh yes I am"

"Rose, you don't know how deep the water down there is, it's probably too shallow for you to jump from what, 15 meters?"

"It'll be fine, it looks deep enough" I peeked over the edge with a daring smile.

"Rose, please be careful" he warned. He was actually worried. There was only one thing left to do…prove him wrong. I gave him one last time and in a second I bolted to the edge and jumped. The adrenaline rush was amazing, it was like flying. I felt the air brushing through my skin now cold and freshening. I tried to control the position of my body so that I would hit the surface with a splash, which would be indeed painful. In a couple of seconds I felt the cold water surround me and as I opened my eyes I realised the small lake was actually a lot deeper than Dimitri would ever have guessed. I enjoyed the submersion, I was about to push myself up when I thought about teasing Dimitri a little bit longer. I tried not to move and held my breath for as long as I could. I heard in the distance a muffled cry of my name. I could no longer hold my breath I needed air. I pushed up and broke the water surface into the warm and sultry surroundings. I leaned back and floated on my back looking up at Dimitri who was a little more than slightly pissed off.

"Are you insane?!" he yelled "I

"See, totally safe! I checked the bottom is more than deep enough" I sniped back. The distance between us and the water in my eyes was probably distorting my sight but I could swear I saw a mischievous smile.

"You are going to pay for that" and without a moment's notice he jumped. He landed about a meter away from where I floated and his impact on the water made me loose balance and swallow some of the cold half salty liquid. I dipped and swam underneath the surface to where he was. He raised himself up and I quickly wrapped my legs around his body for support, my hands locked together behind his neck. His hands slid down my waist to my upper thighs holding me steady. I put on my killer smile.

"I told you it was safe" and I kissed him.

He sat me up on a rock and reach away to catch my bikini top that was floating away from us. He put it over my head and tied together the strands of fabric on my back, kissing my shoulder as he did so.

"You know… the list of places we've had sex in is pretty crazy" he looked up at me with a intrigued look.

"We have a list?" he asked.

"A sex list! Well in my head, not actually written down that's my point, imagine someone getting a hold of it they would think we're some depraved wanton creatures that like to do it all over the place" he smirked at my comment.

"Well you are pretty wanton Miss Rose" I faked an insulted look.

"Excuse me? I am? Me? Just me, and only me?" I pinched his arm in punishment for arguing that the blame was solely mine and got up, turned my back in a dramatic way and started to walk away "And it's Mrs. Belikov to you sir…remember?" I bat my eyelashes in the distance and resumed my slow walk.

"Mrs. Belikov…." He started. I responded with a wordless _hum_ "Well… I think you forgot something" As I turned around to see what the hell he was talking about something hit me. I looked down and my bikini's bottom part was hanging on my shoulder. It must have fallen off during our water dalliance and I totally forgot about it. I had a sudden feeling my cheeks were turning red but my mind reminded me to act cool.

"Don't you think I don't know that you were enjoying the view…you depraved creature…"

It was probably around 3 in the afternoon and from where I stood we had been circling the dam park for 2 hours… Thank god for the sandwiches I had insisted on buying on the store near the reception. Not that Dimitri wouldn't have found some berries, weird fruit or eatable plants cause I bet that man could totally survive the apocalypse with just the shirt on his back. I on the other hand, was high-maintenance, I needed my Cheetos and ham sandwiches.

Dimitri was about 10 meters in front of me looking around probably praying for god for a sign about which way to go. I sat down on a log where a little bit of sun hit, which was a rarity today, so I decided to enjoy the direct warmth. I must have closed my eyes for what?! Two freaking seconds and when I opened them Dimitri was nowhere to be seen. I figured this wasn't god's sign to me because we had just gotten married and he wouldn't be so mean and to get rid of my husband so early on, so I got up and started walking in the direction where he was.

"Dimitri?" I called out, deciding to stay put because I definitely didn't want to get lost in the middle of Central America "DIMITRI BELIKOV THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled – since my first approach wasn't very successful.

"Rose over here!" I heard a voice coming from my left. I starting pacing slowly in that direction "This is amazing" he added.

"What?" I asked loudly, my voice echoing through the deserted landscape of green and brown hues. I looked down and started noticing that wild heaves had grown from between the cracks on the stone that lay beneath me inconspicuously. Five more steps and I looked up. A huge building of what looked like it used to be a church contrasted against the greenery. The stones looked fragile like they were a hundred years old or more. There was no ceiling and some of the walls had collapsed over time. In the distance I was able to notice Dimitri. The ruins that stood before me looked fascinating obviously but - in my opinion - best appreciated from afar. It was clear enough that Dimitri didn't share the same opinion. He was determined to explore, and I…well…I was determined not to die 3 days in to my honeymoon.

"I'm right here! Come on! It's beautiful, you need to see this!" he yelled peeking through a whole where I think there once was a window.

"We've had this conversation! I wanna die either in battle or as a really old lady sitting on the front porch…NOT under a 300 year old collapsed wall in the middle of nowhere!" Dam it…I walked a few more meters feeling my clothes getting stuck on the thorns of the weird looking plants. It's not that I didn't like nature, don't get me wrong, I love climbing, and hiking and all that stuff, just wasn't fond of getting myself under that old carcass of a building. I finally reached where he was standing just a minute ago, just to find out he had moved…again, he was now apparently with the intention of going up a very doubtful set of stairs.

"We have to go up Rose, the view must be amazing from up there!" he was halfway up. Dam it…I knew it.

"Have you lost your dam mind?! Come down this instant Dimitri! You still owe me 3 days of honeymoon, I'm not letting you off the hook so easily!"

"Ow how the roles have reversed…" he said stepping down the stairs, grinning.

* * *

We spent the days going back and forth from the hotel to the glorious beaches, because what else were we supposed to do? And what was better than a day in the beach, under the sun, with Dimitri? Well, the fact that my lovely husband bought a fantastic lunch for us to enjoy. So yeah, it was our last full day on honeymoon but right now I couldn't care less. The sun was perfect, the sand was perfect, the food was perfect, dam, the entire world was perfect.

"What are you thinking?" his voice made me realise what a figure I was making, leaned back on one hand, the other one holding a chicken and pepper taco, blissfully smiling, eyes closed.

"Just how you're probably going to have to tie me up and drag me out of this heavenly place because I'm way to happy here to leave on my own free will" I took another bite of my taco, not being able to contain a pleasure moan from the sheer taste of it.

"You're too hard to tie up" he let out a hoarse laugh.

"Well if anyone can do it, it's you" I leaned forward and with my free hand pushed a strand of hair from his eyes, his head laid gently on my lap.

"I'm emotionally compromised…I'll just call Christian to mentally manipulate you into caving" he smirked.

"Psst, no way" he raised his eyebrow in defiance "okay…okay…let's just enjoy today"

We must have stayed for 3 hours just lying in the sun, I think I even feel asleep at some point, I don't think Dimitri slept though I would have heard the light snore his so usually denies. When the sun started to set – which in no way meant the air got any cooler – we decided to leave, I wanted to pass by the town centre before we headed to the Hotel, I wanted to buy Lissa a souvenir.

As we passed by one of the small public gardens we noticed a village fair. The noise and the lights bought some much live to the place. There were shooting stands and those ones where you throw the little hoop, there were even bigger rides, like little boats with water around them – it was filled with little kids laughing – my eye caught the bumper cars in the distance. The souvenir would have to wait. I held on to Dimitri's arm and basically started dragging him towards it.

"Omg we have to go on the bumper cars! I've always wanted to try them!" he was showing some reluctance on the matter.

"I don't know… there's only kids there…"

"Oh come one, it will be fun!"

"We probably won't even fit in the same car"

"Oh of course we will!" I insisted.

"Okay…" he gave in "On one condition…" I looked at him severely so that he would go on. He grinned "I get to drive"

I let out a loud groan of frustration, this man and cars…they were like stuck with super glue or something. "Fine…" don't blame me for caving in okay? I really wanted to go on the bumper car ride.

We got into a green car, more like squeezed in, poor Dimitri it was cruel to fit a man of his size in a bumper car, even if we had chosen the bigger one. A loud set of sirens started playing warning for the beginning of the journey, Dimitri quickly fumbled around the small wheel and put the car moving. It was kind of funny to see him around such a small wheel. Before we knew it we took a hit. And it was not a soft hit, it was a bruise your neck from the sway kind of hit. I looked around to see the hooligan who was behind the strike. It was a freaking kid! No older than 12 years old with the most mischievous, mean look on his face. Dimitri looked startled I guess he wasn't expecting a kid with less than half his age to be on the car. We took another turn around the ring and suddenly BAM another hit from the creepy kid. Dimitri expression turned from annoyed to determined. I swear I thought for a second I saw a younger version of Dimitri sitting next to me. I touched his arm in anticipation of what was to come. He put his foot hard on the pedal, holding the wheel fixed ahead. We hit the kid's car so hard he jumped on his sit. As I expected the fire in his eyes diminished slightly, it was replaced by a hint of fear…after all I don't think he expected a comeback from us. I saw him look at us, more specifically at Dimitri assessing the situation, not backing down. Dimitri started, slowly to move forward. In a matter of seconds the kid started to move backwards. Without any of us expecting some other car hit the kid's. He spun so that he was half turned back to us, I could see it in his expression, he was going to run…apparently Dimitri saw it too – dam it was like watching a god/cat fight – as soon as the kid turned back and bolted away from us Dimitri steered right behind him, following on his exact trail.

"Dimitri stop this right now!" I pulled his arm trying to prevent him from chasing the kid, no success however "Dimitri!" I insisted. He continued to ignore me.

The kid probably had like 5 seconds ahead of us and that was the only thing that saved him from a bump that would probably make him fly off the car. I had given up dissuading Dimitri, that man on a mission was unstoppable. I was only thinking about which way should I run when the police came yelling in Spanish trying to take him away from killing the kid. As an answer to my prayers the bells starting ringing again to warn that the circulation time had ended and the electricity to the cars was cut off leaving us froze in the middle of our chase, the kid's car about a meter away from us. He looked behind, stared right into Dimitri's eyes and smirked. The dam kid smiled! And then just got up and ran away. I heard Dimitri mumble angrily something incoherent.

"You're not going after him are you?" I asked doubtfully.

"Of course not!" he hesitated at first but then sounded insulted by my question "I'm not a child" he added helping me up from the car.

"Well you sure acted like one just now…" I intertwined my arm in his as we left the bumper car ring, hearing the sirens for a new round beginning. He gave me a dismissive sound like that was impossible "I think you had killed the kid if you reached him in time"

"Nonsense… but he should not have been so rude." I laughed.

"Oh yeah cause the whole purpose of a 12 year old in the bumper car ride is NOT to hit people" I got on the tip of my toes and kissed his cheek "You are so competitive"

"I am not!" I responded to his denial with a disbelieving hum. I saw something on the corner of me eye and pulled Dimitri to its direction.

"Now I'm the one who gets to play…" I said with a victorious look. The shooting stand had only 3 kids playing, neither of them properly hitting their respective targets. The mock rifles looking cartoonish on their small hands.

"Fine…" he pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead, making then a very upset expression "But I wanted to win you a teddy bear, like in the movies…" I smiled endearingly. It was incredible how thoughtful and sweet he was. I kissed him again. It was like we were covered with honey, powdered sugar and everything sweet. My sugar levels were probably through the roof just from thinking about how cute we probably looked to outsiders.

"I can win one for you instead" he laughed and winked.

"Deal"

I got hold of the gun like a pro. I grinned to myself. I knew perfectly well how to make a show. The owner of the booth was staring at me, mouth half opened in surprise, it was like I could feel Dimitri's killer stare from behind my shoulder. I aimed for the centre target, I had five pellets. There was 4 targets in total. I focused and took a breath – honestly I hadn't shot a gun in almost a year….like riding a bike right? – I shot 2 times at the centre target and then one time in each of the remaining. I hit every single one of them right in the middle, god I was good. Well I guess after one spends her entire life training the aim of a stake in a moving target's heart, shooting a gun isn't that difficult. I put on victorious look and looked back at Dimitri, sticking my tongue out. I swear the guy was in a inner battle between drooling and starting to clap.

"Muy bien, chica! Estupendo!" He said taking from behind the counter a bear that was half my size and handing it to me. I held the stuffed bear and turned around, with a huge grin I stretched my arms forward putting the animal in Dimitri's hands. He smiled in amusement.

"My honeymoon gif to you Comrade" I said giggling at the image of a 6 foot, muscular man holding an oversized stuffed bear, but he was totally confident. He walked like it was the most normal thing in the world.

After a few meter I noticed a couple of people staring, even some kids laughing that the situation. I started pondering if it wasn't too humiliating for him to do that and he didn't say anything to humour me – it wouldn't be uncharacteristic of him.

"Dimitri do you want me to carry the dam bear? Everyone is looking at us with mocking looks" I sounded worried… I wasn't… I just didn't want him to be embarrassed or something.

"What? Absolutely not! I love my teddy bear" he paused and glanced around "My wife won me this teddy bear!" he spoke louder "MY WIFE WON ME THIS TEDDY BEAR! SHE'S AWESOME!" He yelled.

I bought my hands to my face and just laughed. I didn't have the guts to tell him that probably people hadn't understood what he said – maybe it was for the best. We continued on our way to the hotel. He gently squeezed my arm in his and the teddy bear to his other side.

I nodded my head half in amusement, half in disbelief. I didn't want to leave this place and go back to reality, it was too perfect.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I wanna start off by saying i'm sorry for taking so long to finish but i had a crisis of inspiration and some troubles with uni, so i hope you can forgive me, and that it was worth the wait.**

 **That said, THIS IS IT the honeymoon chapter, i had a lot of fun writing it, and i hope you have fun reading it. Tell me what you think!**

 **Since i'm finished with this story if any of you has any ideas, or prompts they would like to see writen for fic or drabbles etc, let me know, you can write it on the comment seccion or just leave me a message at my tumblr (my url is the same as here).**

 **I hope you all liked this jorney and enjoyed it as much as i did writing it.**

 **xoxo my fantastic readers**


End file.
